Gemini Twins
by Tainted Light
Summary: Yamigakure, the Village Hidden in the Shadows. It carries many secrets, most of them deadly. When they leek into Konoha, what will happen? Could this be what Naruto needs to bring Sasuke back? SasukeOC NarutoOC *TEMPORARY HIATUS*
1. Prologue

_Two girls ran through the forest, huffing and puffing as though the hounds of hell were at their heels. They had been running for many hours and where exhausted. They were nearing a village on the edge of the Fire Country, but paid it no mind. As they neared a river, the smaller of the two girls tripped and fell over onto the other, causing them to both fall in it._

_As they were standing up, a rustling in the bush beside them stopped them. One of the girls drew a kunai, and braced herself for an attack. The other girl sat down temple-style at her feet. She placed her hands in the sign of the dragon and said, "_Ryu no en ni shiki!" _Just as she did so, twelve sound ninja burst through the trees, katana and kunai at the ready. As soon as they charged, the girl standing up shot two shuriken and one kunai, with a letter bomb attached to it. The shuriken each hit their mark, instantly killing their targets. The leader of the group caught the kunai and defused it. When they were a good five feet away, the girl sitting down placed both of her palms on her throat, and repeated what she had said before. All of the remaining shinobi flinched and then passed out. The last thing they saw was the two supposedly "harmless" demon carriers._


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry about not having a disclaimer or anything on the prologue, but I just figured out how to post heh heh.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto manga or anime. I do own Nadi, Kitla, their village (not telling!), and the two demons inside them. As well as the plot.**

Key:** bold means thoughts,**_ Italics means flashback__**,**_ and normal means the story.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Journey Begins!**

"Are we there yet?" a young woman asked. In response, someone came up behind her and bonked her on the head.

"Nadi, we're nowhere close." Nadi turned to see a girl with butt-length light purple hair.

"But we've been walking for hours!" Nadi complained, fixing her now

knotted chestnut hair. It was true that they had been walking all day through the forest.

"Are we EVER going to get there Kitla?"

The girl with the purple hair turned irritated gold eyes on Nadi's seemingly innocent emerald ones. "Just keep walking." Nadi pouted and began walking again. As the minutes ticked by, her entertainment soon shrank, and her boredom grew. And Kitla knew that a bored Nadi always spelled trouble "Talk to me." Nadi looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

"Your bored right? Talk to me about something." She could almost feel Nadi's evil grin.

"How about our clothes?" **Ugh, what is it with this girl and clothes?** "Fine." She looked in the lake water beside her to see that Nadi was doing her victory dance.

"First off, where did you get your clothes Kitla? The emo-market or something?" A vein grew in Kitla's head.** Never again will I talk to her about clothes!** Kitla was wearing black combat boots, a red t-shirt, and a black leather skirt that went just under her knees. Under all of this was black fishnet. She also had black fingerless gloves. Her make-up consisted of red eye-shadow and clear lip-gloss, and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Well, where did you get yours? Used and Trashed?" Nadi stopped with tears in her eyes.

"I don't look that bad!" She was wearing a torn jean skirt, black sandals, a ripped white t-shirt, and a black bandana with green flames on it. Before Kitla could even reply, she had started to run into the bush. Kitla smacked herself on the forehead.** Great, now what?** In response, a loud crash and a yelp echoed through the forest. Sighing, Kitla took off in the direction of the sound. When she reached her destination, she stopped and admired the hilarious scene in front of her.

While running, Nadi had obviously tripped, again, and fallen in the river beside her. On her head. What Kitla saw now, was the bottom half of Nadi's body was in the air, while the other half was submerged in calmly walked over and, taking a hold of an ankle, flipped her friend right side up. Coughing and sputtering, Nadi managed to drag herself out of the river, refusing help from she reached dry ground she promptly sat facing away from her "friend", who just sat down behind with a sweat drop.

She took a deep breath and said,

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just not having a good day. Could you forgive me?" The girl in front turned around quickly and folded her arms.

"On one condition." Kitla grimaced.** What could she be thinking?**

"What?" Nadi smirked and said, "When we reach Konoha, you have to die your hair black. Permanently." Kitla looked at her lavender hair with regret before answering. "Okay." The young girl in front of her smiled and gave her a hug.

"Then forgiven, forgotten." Kitla smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulders.

* * *

**Night**

The two girls were sleeping in a large, leafy tree. Well, one was. After a few minutes of complaining, Nadi had basically passed out. Kitla could never sleep when there was a full moon. The wolf demon she carried yearned to howl on those nights. So she had come up with a solution that both demon and carrier enjoyed. Kurotsuki, the demon, would send her images of her past, and Kitla would write a song based on it. Tonight, the image was…A crow chasing a butterfly over a patch of clovers with a crimson sky. Kitla frowned. **What kind of song would that be? **She blinked. As the idea entered her mind, she quickly grabbed her notebook and wrote the lines down. When she finished the song she stretched and jumped out of the tree. Waking Nadi without a valid reason had quickly become taboo. Instead, she ran to a small meadow and sat down. Laying the lyrics down in front of her, she cleared her throat and began.

"_I painted your room at midnight,_

_So I'd know yesterday was over_

_I put all your books on the top shelf,_

_Even the one with the four leaf clover_

_Man, I'm gettin' older_

_I took all your pictures of the wall,_

_And wrapped them in newspaper blankets_

_I haven't slept in what seems like a century,_

_And now I can barely breathe_

_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly,_

_Tender eyes lost in the summer sky_

_When you and I were gettin' high as outer space,_

_I never thought you'd slip away,_

_I guess I was just a little too late_

_Your words still stay, unmake me_

_Your lullabies won't let me sleep,_

_I've never heard such a haunting melody_

_Oh, it's killing me,_

_You know I can barely breathe_

_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly,_

_Tender eyes lost in the summer sky_

_When you and I were gettin' high as outer space,_

_I never thought you'd slip away,_

_I guess I was just a little too late_

_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly,_

_Tender eyes lost in the summer sky_

_When you and I were gettin' high as outer space,_

_I never thought you'd slip away,_

_Like a crow chasing the butterfly,_

_Tender eyes lost in the summer sky_

_When you and I were gettin' high as outer space,_

_I never thought you'd slip away,_

_I guess I was just a little too late_

_Just a little too late_

When Kitla was done singing, she smiled to herself. She felt Kuro's pacing stop, and she yawned, silently decided that it was time for bed. She ran back to the tree and placed her book and pencil in her weapons pouch. She then jumped on to a branch above Nadi and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hey everybody! So how was my first chapter? Comments and flames are appreciated.

Kit-chan

P.S. The song was "_The Crow and the Butterfly"_ by Shinedown.


	3. Chapter 2

Come on you guys! Nobody reviewed? That's mean! *sniff, sniff*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kitla, Nadi, Kurotsuki, Yamigakure, Kagero, and Shirotsuki. As well as the plot. **

Key: **Bold means thoughts and flashback,**_ italics means song and writing,_ and normal is the story.

(line)

**Chapter 2: Why Konoha?**

A loud screech echoed through the forest. It was still early morning, and the dewdrops remained on the grass. At a certain Maple tree (1), Nadi had been woken up with an ice cold bucket of water courtesy of Kitla.

"Kitla! What the heck was that for?" Ringing out her now soaked hair, she watched as her companion literally stuffed a campsite into two black backpacks.

"You wouldn't get up and we have to go. Do you want it to take another day to get to Konoha?"

Muttering and cursing silently, Nadi stood and strapped her backpack on.

"Tell me again why we're traveling hundreds of miles, just to announce that we exist." Kitla looked at her as though she'd grown an extra head overnight.** She forgot already? It's only been a day or two!** Sighing, she pointed to a large rock by the roadside.

"Sit". When she was seated and ready, Kitla pulled out a black scroll with red Kanji on it that spelled '_Shadow'. _On the ends were two red metal caps with black ribbons tied tightly around it. Nadi looked at her curiously.

"Whazzat?" Kitla sweat dropped.

"In this scroll is a sort of journal that each Kage (2) of our village has written in. From the day Yamigakure (3) was built, till now." Nadi looked at the scroll with eyes full of surprise.

"Why would the elders trust us with something so important?" Kitla placed the scroll inside her shirt.

"That I don't know. I believe it has something to do with The Leaf village having a new Hokage." Nadi tilted her head and crossed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Nadi uncrossed her eyes and stood up, with a look of determination on her face.

"If the elders have entrusted such an important task to us, then we must treat the mission as though we will die if failed!"

Kitla stood and placed a hand on her excited team-mate's shoulder.

"You got it kiddo." Nadi stuck her tongue out.

"You're only a year older!" Kitla smirked before continuing down the forest path, pondering why she was given the scroll in the first place.

**Flashback**

**Kitla was kneeling in front of the Kage, head bowed. **

"**What does my leader wish of me?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into a young woman's face. **

"**My dear daughter, I've already wished too much on you. And yet, I still give you more." With a sad smile she placed the scroll in her hands. **

"**M-my lady?" Kagero, the Kage, folded her hands over the scroll. **

"**You are nearing Jounin rank and are the best of my Chunins. You have even gained some control over your demon." Kitla grimaced, though her mother took no notice. **

"**I wish for you to present this as an ultimate symbol of friendship to Konohagakure. Perhaps this new Hokage will be different." Placing the scroll in her weapons pouch Kitla replied with, "As my lady commands", and teleporting.**

**End Flashback**

Kitla shook her head and ran to catch up with Nadi. If she did not present the scroll to Konoha as her mother asked, Lord knows what her father would do to her.

(line)

**Noon**

The two girls had stopped for lunch and where now eating atop four or five humongous boulders. As they cleaned up their eating area, Nadi's keen nose picked up the scent of steaming hot water. **Way out here? What could it be?** As they ran towards the water they quickly realized that they were headed towards a hot spring. Hearing this, Nadi became a blur, streaking towards the spring. Sighing, Kitla soon followed her and arrived in a rocky part of the forest. In front of her lay five or six hot springs, steaming. Smiling she stood behind a bush with Nadi keeping watch (she had already changed). Once done, she used charka enhanced ears to announce that no one was around. Kuro had the best hearing of all the demons. Shirotsuki, the twin of Kuro, resided within Nadi and had the best smell. She could smell you before you even sensed her chakra.

Nadi and Kitla slowly sank down into the soothing, warm water. Nadi's bathing suit was a white bikini with orange polka dots. Kitla's was black with white vertical stripes and had a white buckle on the top where the middle of the fabric was. The calm silence only lasted for a second before a blonde boy fell out of a tree, holding his hands over an old man's eyes.** Oh great. Hentai.** Nadi shrieked and jumped behind Kitla. She just stood there cracking her knuckles.

"And just what do you think your doing? Hm?" The boy laughed nervously, while the old man just stared at them.

"W-well, this guy here? He's a mega-perv and I didn't want him looking at you so…" While the _'_mega-perv_'_ tried to defend himself, Kitla's gaze softened and Nadi poked her head out from behind her. Clearing her throat to catch the boy's attention, she apologized.

"I'm sorry for accusing you. I should have asked." Beside her, Nadi nodded and added, "Thanks for sticking up for us." The boy blushed and started to fidget.

"Oh it was nothing really."

The girls smiled and stepped out of the hot spring.

"Uh, what's your name?" The boy pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage!" Nadi giggled.

"Well Hokage-sama, would you mind keeping an eye on your friend while we change?" He put his hands behind his head.

"Sure thing." While the girls crept behind a bush to change, the boys talked. "Why do you always make me out to be a pervert Naruto?" He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Cause I'd be lying if I didn't."

(line)

**With the girls**

As they changed, Kitla asked Nadi what she thought of their new _'friends'_.

"I don't trust that old man, but I like Naruto." After a moment Nadi knew why she had asked the question.

"Are you going to ignore these ones too Kitla?" The question hung in the air as if it would shatter like glass.

"I must. You of all people know how I hate being with others. They never understand us. No one does." With a sad smile, Nadi nodded and stepped out of the bush.

(line)

When Nadi walked out, she nearly fell over. Right in front of her was the old man with a telescope. Naruto was tied to a tree behind him. When Kitla came out she walked calmly over to him and sliced the rope with her sword. Naruto then felt obliged to wring the old man's neck. Nadi giggled and fixed her headband. She was wearing blue jeans that had gold flames on the pant-legs. Her shoes were black sandals with gold stitching of a bird of paradise, with some gold sequins here and there. Her top was a black tube-top that had a two inch thick band of gold sequins on the sides. The sleeves were separate from the top and had two leather straps holding them up. Her hair hung loose and had white and silver beads woven into it (like Jack Sparrow). Her forehead protector held her hair back from her eyes (Yamigakure's village symbol is three diagonal claw marks). On her back was a giant boomerang. Naruto and the old man stared at her. Naruto because of the boomerang, and Jiraiya because, well you know.

"What's the old man's name Naruto?" Snapping out of his daze, he turned to Nadi. "J-Jiraiya." Nadi tilted her head.

"Isn't he one of the three legendary Saninn?" Jiraiya walked up to her and hugged her.

"Somebody knows who I am!" Nadi sweat dropped.

"Get your hands off her you old rat." With tears in his eyes, Jiraiya turned to look at Kitla. As soon as he did though, his eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. **Ugh, another gawker.** She was wearing a knee-length black skirt on top of a pair of white jeans. Her shirt was made of chain mail and covered her neck, waist, and arms. On top of that was a Chunin vest, except it was made of yellow silk. Underneath the chain were white bandages, wrapped tightly around her chest. Her hair was in a French braid that hung past her thighs. Her headband was tied tight around her neck. At her hip hung a battered sword, in a black sheath (By the way, the cloth on their headbands are bright purple).

"You look like a goddess!" Kitla cracked her knuckles.

"Touch me and **die** old man." Jiraiya hid behind Naruto. Growing a vein Naruto kicked him into the hot spring, rendering him unconscious. Walking over to Kitla he then began to stare at her headband. She took one finger and lightly tapped his forehead, causing him to fall into the hot spring as well.

"What was that for?" Kitla glared at him.

"Staring is rude, baka." Naruto glared right back.

"I was just wondering what village your from! Jeez." Kitla and Nadi glanced at each other.

"If we tell you, do you promise to not tell **anyone**?" With a confused look on his face, Naruto nodded. **I hope we're not making a mistak**e**. **

"We are from Yamigakure, the village hidden in shadows. We were sent by the Fifth Kage to meet and discuss a peace treaty with the new Hokage of Konoha." Now awake, Jiraiya climbed out of the hot spring and walked over to Nadi.

"You're telling me that you two are from the demon village?" A growling started that sounded as if it came from a huge beast. In a split second, Jiraiya found himself pinned to a tree without the ability to breathe. Kitla held him by his neck nearly three feet off the ground.

"Don't you **ever** call us demons, toad sage. Or I'll rip out your throat." He managed to squeak out a "Kay" and she dropped him.

"Fetch our bags Nadi. We're leaving." Running to accomplish her task, Nadi left Kitla with the boys.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't know that it would offend you." Kitla clenched her hands into fists.

"How could it not? Your comparing us to a past we never wanted!" With that said, she grabbed her pack from Nadi and ran with her in the direction of Konoha.

(line)

(1)= I don't know if there are Maple trees or not I just picked a tree.

(2)= Kage means shadow so I just left it at that.

(3)= Yami means shadow and I guess gakure means hidden or something.

Sorry it took so long to finish the chapter. I just got back from a trip to CA. I think I smoked a brain cell out there X3.

Kit-chan


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the really late update but I was busy with family crap. I went to my first anime convention! It was so awesome! I am so going next year. I went as one of my OC's. I haven't made a story for her though. Enough of my rambling, here's the story! Also, here are the meanings of the demon's names;

Kurotsuki= Black Moon

Shirotsuki= White Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own all the OC's and related things.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nightmare Tragedies**

Saying that Kitla was pissed off would be an understatement. Her temper was one thing that made her famous in Yami. Nadi said nothing, and meekly followed. She was very worried about her sisterly figure. When Kitla was so consumed by an emotion, such as anger or hate, she would change and act like a demon. Her chakra levels grew past that of her fellow shinobi and frightened anyone even remotely sane. She was mostly worried about why Kitla had reacted like that though. I mean, sure she has a short temper. But to threaten him so seriously! **The seal on Kuro must be weakening**. The two girls traveled in silence for hours, upon hours. When it was nearly dusk, a storm of clouds rose up above them. This caused something along the lines of, "even Mother natures against me!" to fly out of Kitla's mouth. In mere seconds, everything within a six mile radius was drenched to the bone.

"Argh! We're so close!" They were in fact only five minutes or so from the gates of Konoha.

"We'll have to stop if we don't want to freeze to death." Nadi's shoulders slumped and anime tears flowed with the rain down her face.

"I wanted a warm, hot bath tonight!"

Kitla rolled her eyes, but silently agreed. Through the sheets of rain she managed to see a small cave.** Better not have anything in it, because I'm not in the mood**! Grabbing Nadi's wrist, she ran into the cave and quickly listened for anything's breathing. Nothing. Kitla sighed in relief and dropped Nadi's wrist.

"Owie! That hurt!" Kitla snorted.

"Your welcome." Inside the cave was pitch black. After some rustling a match was lit, and light illuminated the cave. It was probably 4 meters wide and 3 in. After laying out their wet belongings, Nadi and Kitla curled up in the one dry blanket they had. After awhile, the heavy rain slowly changed into a soft mist. The sound of water dripping of trees and rocks was slowly lulling Kitla to sleep. A poking in her side quickly woke her. Kitla glared daggers at the girl who sheepishly grinned.

"I hate the dark. Could you sing me to sleep onee-chan?" The glare softened and she nodded. Shirotsuki was a demon of light, while Kurotsuki was a demon of the shadows. It only made sense that Nadi would be afraid of the dark. Kitla propped her back up against the cave wall and Nadi wrapped her arms around her waist and used Kitla's lap as a pillow.

"What would you like?" Nadi thought for a moment.

"Something calm and soothing." Kitla smiled and cleared her throat.

_It's not that unusual,_

_When everything is beautiful._

_It's just another ordinary miracle, today._

_The sky knows when it's time to snow,_

_Don't need to teach a seed to grow._

_It's just another ordinary miracle, today._

_Life is like a gift they say,_

_Wrapped up for you every day._

_Open it up and find a way,_

_To give some of your own._

_Isn't it remarkable?_

_Like every time a rain drop falls,_

_It's just another ordinary miracle, today._

_Birds in winter have their fling,_

_But always make it home by spring._

_It's just another ordinary miracle, today._

_When you wake up everyday,_

_Please don't throw your dreams away._

_Hold them close to your heart,_

_Cause we're all a part,_

_Of the_-* snore*

Kitla looked down and saw Nadi snoring away. Chuckling, she bent down and kissed the girl's forehead.

"Goodnight, Nadi." Closing her eyes Kitla settled into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A few hours after dawn**

The gates loomed before them, daring and protective. It reminded them so much of the prison their village had become. Nadi was staring at it, taking in every detail. Kitla merely glanced at it, and then stared at the ground. **It's just another cage.** As they approached the earthen wall, two shinobi came to greet them. "

What business do you have in Konoha?" The two men were middle-aged and seemed very, VERY bored.

"We're here to meet with the Fifth Hokage." One of the men raised an eye-brow. "Travel papers please." Nadi produced two very detailed, very fake, travel papers. The man inspected them and jotted something down on a clipboard.

"Welcome to Konoha."

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Nadi broke down laughing.

"I can't believe we got away with that!" Kitla just nodded. After Nadi calmed herself down, they began their walk to the Hokage's tower. They passed many shops and houses, stalls and vendors. Nadi wanted to walk through the market place, but Kitla made them jump rooftops, promising that they would on their way home.

"But why Kit?" 'Kit's left eye twitched at her new nickname.

"When we're down with the treaty and everything is written we can stay a while." Nadi pumped her fist in the air.

"Yessssss!" Kitla raised an eye-brow.

"Why are you so excited?"

"The last time I stayed at another village for more then a day, I was too little to remember." She then began to ramble about everything she would 'convince' Kitla to do. Suddenly, she paused.

"Kitla why are we staying? Usually you're kicking me to get out of any village." Kitla looked over her shoulder.

"You don't get to have any fun when I do that though, right?" Nadi looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Come on. We might just be able to do this before lunch." Nadi smiled sadly.** I want you to have fun too, Kitla.** A few moments later, a familiar blonde haired boy came up to them. Kitla's face immediately hardened and she ran right past him and didn't stop until she reached the tower. There, she sat against the wall of a nearby building. She waited for Nadi, thinking up an explanation. Nadi had a disappointed look on her when she landed in front of the seemingly asleep Kitla. She knew better though, and began to chew her out.

"Kitla! I know you don't like talking to people but come on!" Kitla's eyes slowly opened.

"What did he want?" The tone of voice she used made Nadi think she wouldn't give a damn if her grandmother dropped dead. She sweat dropped at her own thoughts.** She probably wouldn't.**

"He just wanted to apologize for what Jiraiya said to us, that's all." Closing her eyes, Kitla nodded.

"We have an hour till we are to actually talk to the Hokage. Go do something, but be back in time or else." Nadi nervously nodded.

"H-hai." She then teleported, leaving her brooding mistress to her own thoughts.** Now, to catch up on some much needed rest.**

* * *

**Kitla's dream**

She was running through the forest, flying through the trees. She felt as free as a bird. She passed robins waking in their nest, deer drinking from the stream. Suddenly, the forest floor caved in on her. She fell and landed in an awkward position, breaking her leg. Cursing, she attempted to stand up but fell with a scream of pain. She slowed her breathing and calmed herself. Surely, someone would find her.** A giant hole in the ground isn't exactly normal.** While she waited, Kitla took in her surroundings. She appeared to have fallen into a dug out hole in the ground. It was the size as a cave, but essentially it was just a hole in the ground. A rough cough caught her attention. Kitla turned around as best as she could and froze. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, she murmured, "It's just a dream, just a dream." Cautiously, she opened her eyes. Even if it was a dream, that didn't help at all. Right in front of her was Nadi chained to the wall. It looked as though every manner of torture had been inflicted upon her. Kitla stretched out a shaking hand to her friend. As soon as their fingers touched, Nadi disappeared in flash of purple light. A cruel, hollow laugh echoed within the small, stone cavern. Kitla turned towards the source of the voice and began to shake.

A man with long, black hair and ghostly pale skin stood before her (1).

"Hello my dear." His voice sounded like velvet on her skin and she shivered. Any girl would have melted from that voice, if he didn't have the blood-stained sword in his hand. In an instant, he was behind Kitla with a hand on her shoulder and another holding the sword to her heart. (He's behind her mind you, so he's holding it in the place behind her heart)

"Run as much as you like little one. It won't do you any good." He drove the sword straight through her heart.

* * *

"Hey."

Silence.

"Come on lady, wake up." Kitla bolted up right and swung around so that she was behind the stranger and had a kunai to his throat. The man she was holding sighed.

"And this is the thanks I get for waking someone from a nightmare? Geez, how troublesome." Kitla was sweating and her heart threatened to leap out of her chest, though she showed no signs of it. After breathing in and out to calm herself, she lowered her kunai and faced the mumbling person.

"So who are you? And what were you trying to do to me?" She spoke in a serious tone and startled the man.

"You make it sound like I was trying to kill you or something." Kitla narrowed her eyes and growled.

"Were you?" Her grip on the kunai tightened as she waited for his answer. The man put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall.

"Look Ms. Paranoid, but you sounded like you were having a pretty bad nightmare. The name's Nara Shikamaru by the way." Kitla's muscles relaxed and she put the kunai in her vest pocket.

"So you were just waking me up? Why? I don't even know you." He looked her over and stayed quiet for a minute.

"I don't know who you are, but I do know that sometimes nightmares are worse then real life." Kitla's eyes hardened.

"Not always." She walked past him and entered the Tower were, surprisingly, Nadi waited.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. My moms making me build my own dressers. Do you know how hard that is without a freakin SCREWDRIVER? Damn near impossible. Anyway…WILL SOMEBODY PUT IN A STINKIN REVIEW PLEASE? *ahem* as you can see I have had little or no sleep. Reviews may just motivate me.

(1)= If you didn't figure it out already, the man was Orochimaru

Kit-chan


	5. Chapter 4

Sup everybody? Well I finally got a review. I am expecting another one soon please. It makes me happy that somebody is actually, physically reading this. So to my reviewer….*glomp* THANK YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dealing With Tsunade**

As Kitla walked through the halls and staircases, she appeared to be the face of calm. Inside she was very worried and nervous. Worried because of the strange premonition she just had, and nervous because of what she had to do next. She somehow had to convince the leader of an entire village, to sign a treaty that would deem Konoha and Yami allies. She had to do this, without revealing the fact that everyone one of Yami's shinobi had a demon bound to them. Long ago, The High Demon Lord ordered that from then on, every newborn demon be bound to the life of a human. That human inherited the demon chakra reserve, and formed a pact with it. No one knows why he did it, but no one dared question him. The humans were picked at random. Some girl, some boy. Others were not children at all. Some were strong and healthy, others weak and sick. Because of their strange looks and abilities, these people were shunned and forced out of their own villages. They then banded together to form Yamigakure, a haven for those that had been pushed out of the regular world.

As the two girls walked down another corridor, a team of three genin was coming towards them. There was Naruto along with a girl that had short, pink hair. The last was a bored looking boy with spiky black hair. The girl was complaining about how she had to protect some guy in a foot-race.

"Talk about lame! What do they thinks gonna happen? A Mist-nin invasion?" Kitla stopped as the girl went by and whispered, "Favors will be dealt, and old friends will meet. What is your decision, child?" Kitla walked around the corner and entered a room with the girl's watchful stare on her.** Feels good to be telling fortunes again, huh Kuro?** A deep contented purr echoed in her mind's twisting corridors. Chuckling, she noticed what room she was in. The Hokage's room. **Huh, weird. ** No one was in the room at the moment so she waited for Nadi. It didn't take as long as she had thought. Nadi nearly kicked the door off its hinges.

"Don't leave like that! Give me a heart attack will ya?" Kitla had an amused smirk on her lips as she listened. When she was done, Nadi collapsed into one of the chairs opposite her friend. Kitla sighed.

"Drama queen. Anyway, the Hokage should be here any minute." Nadi pouted and pretended she didn't hear her. Kitla gritted her teeth and waited. Their wait was not long.

Two women walked through the door. One had long blonde hair in two pigtails, and amber eyes. The other had dark brown hair, and black eyes. Tucked under her arm was a small pig. The girls quickly stood and bowed. They remained that way until Tsunade had seated herself behind her desk.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure, of a visit from Yami?" Kitla took a deep breath. **Here we go.**

"Yamigakure has requested that a treaty be formed between our two villages. The Sixth Kage believes that both villages would benefit." Silence.

"Have you anything to offer in return of our friendship?" With a sharp nod, Kitla stepped back and allowed Nadi to explain the scroll's contents. Once she was done the Hokage closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You do realize that in order for me to answer you request I must be in the presence of the Sixth Kage." Kitla gulped.

"The Kage wishes for you to come to Yami. It will show you our resources and fire power." Silence descended upon the group. Outside the wind blew through the trees, and the birds sang sweet melodies. Tsunade sighed.

"If I were to come, what would happen?" Kitla fell silent as Nadi began to explain her 'plan of operations' as she called it. Basically, Nadi and Kitla would escort her all the way to Yami, weaving them through the many traps and illusions that were protecting Yami. Tsunade could bring whoever with her to protect her as well.

"What if we are attacked? Will you run or will you fight?" At this, Kitla spoke up. Her emotions barely contained, she spat her words at the woman.

" I pardon for my bluntness, _**my lady**_, but we are shinobi. To run would be to leave our honor, or pride and our way of life behind. Those who run are cowards." The venom in her words would have sent others running, and Nadi mentally curse at her. Tsunade, however, was chuckling, which soon turned into pure laughter. A vein popped out of Kitla's head.

"If you think I'm joking…" When her chuckles faded, Tsunade shook her head. "It's not that. It's that many of my own shinobi might say that, but do not mean it. There is no lie in _**your**_ eyes however." A grin was once more on her face.

"I will be happy to come to your village." Nadi sighed in relief. Kitla blinked in surprise, then smirked.

"You may send word to your village. We leave for Yami early tomorrow."

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I've had a hell of a time writing this thing. My first year of high school. It's actually not as bad as I thought, except mornings. I have to get up 7:00 EVERY morning! Every darn day! *sigh* Anyways, review, okay?

Kit-chan


	6. Chapter 5

I was grounded so I couldn't update. I'm sorry. I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Yami, the plot and the OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Into the Shadows**

Kitla and Nadi sat around a small table in an apartment Tsunade had given them. Kitla was currently writing the report she was to send. Nadi was alternating between staring at the wall, and watching the clock tick. After a few moments of this, she stood and roughly shoved her chair back. Kitla looked up and blinked.

"What's wrong?" Nadi sighed.

"What do you thinks wrong? I'm bored out of my mind!" Kitla balanced her brush on her nose.

"Why don't you go find Naruto? After I'm done I'll pack our things." Nadi blinked.

"Hold it. You actually want me to go find him?" Kitla looked away so she couldn't meet her eyes.

"I've realized it's foolish. I shouldn't involve you with my problems. Go, have fun." Nadi smiled and ran around to hug Kitla tightly. She then sprinted out the door, grabbing her Hiraikotsu (If you haven't figured this out, its Sango's boomerang from Inuyasha.). Kitla breathed in deeply. Having finished, she rolled up the green scroll, and tied it shut with fine black string. On the side was written 'Kage' or 'Shadow'.

Kitla walked to the window, scroll in hand, and opened it. Breathing in cool night air, Kitla produced a small silver flute. Hanging from the end were two braided yellow tassels. Taking a deep breath, she played a sweet, hypnotic tune (1). She waited a few seconds before she heard the sound of wing beats. She extended her arm out the window, and closed her eyes. When she felt cold, hard claws close around her arm; she opened her eyes and retracted her limb. The owner of those claws was a large black hawk, with silver eyes. On its back was an air-tight container for scrolls. Kitla placed the scroll inside. She raised her arm so she could whisper in its ear (2), "Noro lim, Nattai." The hawk bobbed its head up and down, nodding. Kitla stretched her arm outside, and the hawk flew off. She placed the flute back in her shirt and turned away from the window.

(Line)

**20 minutes later**

Kitla wiped her forehead and held out her hard work. After packing both their things, Kitla had decided to do a painting. She had chosen to do a picture of Konoha for a friend. Rouge, her friend, was always bugging her to bring her something when she left Yami. The painting wasn't altogether that bad.** Must be getting better.** It was a small painting, so she could put it in her bag when it dried. She leaned it against the wall under the window and sat on the bed. The apartment had two rooms, thankfully, and a small kitchen connected to a sitting area. Kitla glanced at the clock on the wall. **It's getting late. Where's Nadi?** After a few minutes, she stood up and put her cloak on. Walking to the door, she opened it. Stepping outside, she nearly ran into the man from before. Her reflexes got the better of her, and she jumped a good three feet away from him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Just me. Just Shikamaru." Kitla relaxed and got up from her crouch.

"Sorry." He nodded.

"So your name's Shikamaru?" He smirked and bowed.

"Shikamaru Nara, at your service." **Lady's man much.**

"Well, Shikamaru, I'm looking for my traveling companion, so if you'll excuse me." As she walked by, he said, " Look on the street. Some chicks roughing it up with Kiba." Kitla nodded, but was puzzled as to who this 'Kiba' was.

As she left the building, Kitla heard the sounds of a fight and a familiar jutsu being called.

"Bushin no Jutsu!" Kitla instantly recognized the voice and groaned. Quickly, she teleported to the fight. Two of Nadi's clones had surrounded a boy, she guessed to be Kiba, and she herself was preparing to throw her boomerang at him. **She'll cleave him in two! **Kitla quickly caught Nadi's wrist as she lifted her boomerang. She pressed a pressure point, and Nadi fell unconscious. Since the user was out, both clones disappeared. Kitla tied the boomerang to her back and slung Nadi over her shoulder. As she turned to go, a shout stopped her.

"Hey!" Turning around she now had a clear view of the youth she had saved. He was around her age, and had brown spiky hair. His eyes were black and had a red fang under each one. By his side was a white puppy, on the edge of consciousness.

"Just who the heck do you think you are?" Kitla ignored the question and stared at him for a moment, eyes seemingly hollow. Kiba shifted under her gaze.

"What are you lookin' at?"

"How much did she show you?" He blinked.

"Of what?" Kitla rolled her eyes.

"Forget it. You should go and see a medic. The pup needs special care." With that said, Kitla jumped into the open window of their apartment. After she was sure he had left, she closed the window. Walking to Nadi's room, she placed her in bed and leaned the boomerang against the wall. **I'm gonna get a rude wake up call tomorrow. **As Kitla left the room, she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**In the Morning**

Just as Kitla predicted, Nadi had woke her with loud shouts and crashes, earning her a few hard smacks in return. After that was done, they ate breakfast and then got dressed. Before she got to her room though, Kitla was pulled aside by a cackling Nadi. Kitla paled as she saw what was placed into her hands. Hair dye. Black hair dye. The next few hours was total hell for Kitla ( Nadi had woken them up REALLY early). When everything was done, Kitla's pale lavender hair had been turned a dark, midnight black. **A new look, a new day. **Nadi giggled. Kitla turned as she walked into her room.

"What?" Nadi shook her head.

" Oh, nothing." Kitla looked at her a moment longer, then closed the door to change. Nadi already had and waited for her. She was wearing a simple red t-shirt, and white shorts. She had on knee-length black boots. Her hair was in two low ponytails. Underneath her clothes was black fishnet, and her headband was around her left arm. Her boomerang and both backpacks were also tied to her back.

The door opened and Kitla stepped out, ready to go. Her now black hair hung freely, with a small braid here and there. She wore the top of a silk kimono with long, baggy sleeves. It was sky blue with gold lace trimmings and it hung off her shoulders. The bottoms were loose black pants. She also had an obi cinched around her waist, in a darker shade of blue. Her footwear was a pair of simple blue sandals, and her sword was tucked into her obi as well. Her headband was in her hair, like Sakura. Nadi handed her her backpack and they left the apartment, locking it behind them. After they had left the keys with the receptionist, they headed towards the Hokage's Tower.

"Who do you think she'll bring?" Kitla thought for a moment.

"Probably Jounin. Perhaps a few Chunin." They were silent the rest of the way up. On their way in, Shizune said that Tsunade was waiting for them with a team of shinobi. They thanked her and hurried the rest of the way. When they reached the door, they each took a deep breath and smoothed out their clothes. Like mother always said, 'First impressions are everything!' Nadi politely knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds, a muffled 'come in' was heard and they entered. Tsunade nodded towards them and they both bowed. She then motioned for them to stand in front, by her desk. Puzzled, they did so. Tsunade waved a hand and a team of shinobi came forward. Surprisingly, there were only two. One had a black bowl cut and bushy black eyebrows. He wore an eye-catching green body suit, a standard Jounin vest, and orange legwarmers. The other had messy, spiked up silver hair and was wearing a simple Jounin outfit. His headband was covering his right eye.

"This is Kakashi Hatake and Gai Might. They will be accompanying us to Yami." Kitla and Nadi looked them up and down.

They both agreed Gai was 'unique' to put it kindly. Kitla recognized Kakashi, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. They appeared to be ordinary Jounin.

"What is the Hokage thinking? They wouldn't last 5 minutes in one of my illusions!" Kitla nodded and voiced their question, though a little more politely. Tsunade chuckled.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. Don't worry; these two are our best Jounin." Kitla looked in said Jounin's direction and sweatdropped. Kakashi had his nose in some book, and Gai was flexing his muscles to Nadi, who was hiding behind Kakashi.

"I know they don't look like much now, but they are very skilled." Kakashi looked up from his book at this and smiled (Well, eye-smiled I guess).

"Thank you, but shouldn't we be heading out?" Tsunade nodded and picked up a bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

**Outside of Konoha**

It hadn't even been a whole day, and the girls were already fed up. Kakashi had said _**nothing**_ and only stared straight ahead. Gai on the other hand, wouldn't shut up! It had taken a threat from Tsunade to be quiet. After this, Tsunade had asked the girls some questions while the guys listened.

"How long will it take to get there at this rate?" Nadi tilted her head.

"About two, maybe three days." Kitla was staring off into space, thinking about home. **When we're done with introductions, the first thing I'm doing is having a nice, hot bath. Then maybe I'll go find**- SMACK! Kitla nearly missed the branch from shock. She glared at Nadi.

"What was that for?" Nadi placed her hands on her hips.

"You were zoning out again. Now answer Tsunade's question." Kitla growled and began running forward again. Once everyone had caught up, she ran backwards so she could talk to them. She ignored Gai's look and turned her attention to Tsunade.

"What question?" It was Nadi's turn to smack herself on the forehead. Tsunade answered.

"How old are cadets when they become Genin, Chunin and Jounin?" Kitla began running beside them properly.

"Well, cadets usually graduate at age ten. The more advanced ones earlier." After awhile she noticed the 'wtf?' looks she was getting.

"What?"

"Isn't that a little young?" She looked at Kakashi. **It talks.** She almost smirked, but held it in.

"Most of our cadets are ready before that. Because of our isolation from the world, all of our shinobi develop their own styles. This forces us to progress rapidly." Kakashi nodded.

"That makes some sense. What about Chunin and Jounin?" Kitla thought for a moment, thinking of a way to answer.

"We become Chunin through our own kind of exam that takes place every three years. Many of us become Chunin before our fourteen birthday." She paused to let this sink in.

"Jounin is a bit more complicated. You must, of course, be a powerful shinobi. But you must take a test to advance legally." At this point everyone was listening, even Nadi. She was to be told this when ready. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"And…?" Kitla gave him a look.

"We are not yet allies. To give you such information would be going against my village." Nadi pouted.

"What about me?" Kitla looked behind her at her friend's sulking figure. Her eyes softened a tiny bit, and a surprisingly soft smile made it's way onto her lips.

"Your not ready yet, little one." A vein stuck out of Nadi's head at being called 'little one', but she remained silent. Kakashi and Gai looked at her funny. Tsunade had growing curiosity about the two kunoichi, as well as the Kage. Another hour passed and they stopped for lunch.

Nadi and Kitla packed bento boxes filled to the brim. They shared one out of habit. After a few minutes of weird looks, Gai finally asked her about it.

"It's a habit we've picked up from traveling. We ration the food just in case." The other three nodded and finished eating. When they started off again, the silence was broken by Gai (again!).

"So what rank are you two?" Kitla glanced at Nadi who shrugged.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. Nadi became a Chunin only a few months ago, so she's still with her three man squad. We only got paired up this time because we work well together." At this point, Nadi muttered, "understatement". Kitla chuckled and continued.

"I myself have been Chunin for a year or so. I am currently training for the test I mentioned to become a Jounin." At this, Tsunade, Gai and even Kakashi, gaped at her. Gai was the first to find his voice.

"You're going to be a…Jounin?" Nadi giggled.

"Don't be so surprised! There are Jounin even younger then Kit in our village." This shut the threesome up for quite some time before someone began talking again. After a few pointless conversations about random things, night finally fell. Kitla scouted ahead and found a suitable place. It was a small glade, surrounded by dense forestry and had tall dark grass. A small creak was even a few minutes walk away. Tsunade, finding it suitable, immediately set up camp. After she was done, she looked back at her two escorts. Wait, two?

"Where are the girls?" Kakashi pointed at the forest.

"Firewood."

* * *

After the girls had returned, they had found five fish ready to be cooked. Nadi made a fire and spitted the fish on sticks. As she waited, Kitla started to hum an old melody. Kakashi and Gai, ever curious, strained to hear it. When she was finished, they asked her to sing it.

"I don't sing." Nadi scoffed.

"That's nonsense and we both know it. You just don't like singing for strangers." She turned around and gave her a puppy dog look.

"Sing for me? Please?" Kitla's left eye twitched.

"Fine. But it's more of a poem then a song." She gathered the words in her head and began.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

_Silivren penna miriel_

_o menel aglar eleath!_

_Na-chaered palan-diriel_

_O galadhremmin ennorath,_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_Nef aear, si nef aearon!_

From the blank looks she was getting, Kitla guessed that they hadn't understood it. Luckily, Nadi was keenly adept at memorizing the specific history behind it. She quickly explained it them.

"The language that the poem is written in is something our fore-fathers came up with. If our messages were to ever reach the outside, then they wouldn't be able to understand them. It was based off a language that was lost to us centuries ago. It was called 'Elvish'." Kitla stood and walked up to the tree line while Nadi narrated the legend of how the first Kage created the language. The wind was blowing lightly through the trees, barely causing a rustle. What caught her eye was a quick flash of metal. She saw it so fast, she doubted even Tsunade saw it. She stood there for awhile, just listening to the quiet sounds that echoed. When she heard nothing out of the ordinary, she turned and headed towards the fire, weary of where she stepped. The fire was quickly sputtering out, and she added more wood to it. What she didn't see, was that a man had been watching her. He smirked.

"Lord Orochimaru? The plan is fool proof now. She suspects nothing." As the man jumped away, his Sound headband flashed in the dimming moonlight.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. I finished half of it, and then my motivation went capoot. By the way, the poem is from the original Lord of the Rings books. I managed to include Kiba and Shikamaru this time together! Yay! ^_^

Kit-chan

P.S. The next one may take awhile!


	7. Chapter 6

Yo! I think I beat my record. Only 5 or 6 days since my last update! X3 Yeah, I know that's pathetic, but whatever. Here is Chapter Six!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own the OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Training **

When Kitla awoke, she had a very bad feeling. Almost as though plans were being made to harm her loved ones. She hated this feeling. This ability was born when someone accepted you, and you weren't human. Your protective instincts kicked into overdrive. She knew of no other carrier that had this power, so she kept it one of her many secrets. As she sat up, Kitla looked at every inch of the area. Luckily, nothing had been touched. She rubbed her arms as she stood, attempting to ward off the morning chill. It must have been very early, for the sun was only just rising. The sky was painted rusty orange and different shades of red. There were even flecks of pink. **A good day for training.** Kitla smirked**. **She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and her hand instantly went to her sword. It was only Kakashi and Gai. They appeared to be waking up, and she let her hand wander from her sword.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kakashi blinked. It was Gai who replied with, "Look who's talking." Kitla saw that the other two were also waking, and walked towards the forest.

"Were yo goin'?" Kitla turned her head. Tsunade had sat up, with her blonde hair sticking up in every direction. Kitla covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the laughs.

"I-I'm just getting some f-food." She quickly ran off, and stopped a kilometer or so from the campsite. After a few minutes of hysterical laughter, she began to gather wood. Most were twigs, some larger. She paused beside an old, rotting tree. Some bark had fallen off, covering what she believed to be foot-prints. She picked up the bark, careful not to smudge the dirt underneath. Her eyes narrowed and she crouched down. **Someone came to the campsite… and left in a hurry.** She then remembered the wood and promised food. She took a coil of thread and bundled the wood. She tucked it into her obi, ignoring the painful scratching. She closed her eyes and stood stone still. She pushed chakra into her ears and they elongated, turning elf-like. Kitla smirked as she heard a rabbit rustling not to far away. (I have taken the next part out, because some of you may be animal lovers.)

* * *

**After the poor bunny was massacred**

Kitla bit into her share of the cooked rabbit. Despite the chase it had forced her into; (involving a rock, a tree, and the river) it was worth it. There was one party member, however, that wasn't so happy with the cuisine. Nadi had protested quite loudly, refusing to eat. After watching the others eat the, surprisingly, delicious rabbit stew, her stomach had won and she joined them. When she was sure her stomach had settled properly, Kitla stood and walked to the middle of the clearing. She motioned for Nadi to do the same. When they were beside each other, Kitla removed Hiraikotsu (boomerang) from her back, her weapons pouch, and her senbon (they had been in her hair). She then removed her own weapons. Nadi scratched her head.

"Erm, what are we doing?" Kitla's back was towards her as in one swift movement, she disappeared. Reappearing to Nadi's right, she swung a fist at her face. Nadi quickly blocked it grabbing her wrist. Kitla swept her feet out from under her, kicking Nadi in the stomach as she fell. The impact sent her flying a good ten feet. Kitla back flipped and landed crouched, like a cat about to pounce. Nadi got up, groaning as she did so. A small crater was left were she had lain.

"Close combat was always your weakness Nadi. I can't have you dieing on me, now can I?" While Nadi growled in embarrassment, the others were watching with intense curiosity.

"Now we get to see some of their strength." Gai and Tsunade nodded, not wanting to miss anything. Nadi stood slowly, and brushed herself off. She exhaled and inhaled deeply. Then she was on the other side of the clearing, sending a flurry of kicks and punches at her opponent. Kitla blocked everyone one with one hand. When Nadi was done, she jumped away, breathing hard. Kitla hadn't even broken a sweat yet. She disappeared and reappeared behind Nadi. She roughly kicked her in the back. She then kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into a tree. Before she could recover, Kitla was on her. She kicked her again and she crashed through two trees. This continued for a while until Nadi caught Kitla's wrist, and threw her back. Nadi swayed, nearly unconscious. Kitla saw this and sighed.

"Let's stop. Your defenses are ragged. We should have started with that first." Nadi nodded dully and collapsed in a heap.

Kitla picked her up bridal style and carried her to the others. They were standing there, wide-eyed. She took in their fish-like appearance and shrugged. Laying her down on her bedroll, she quickly scanned Nadi for serious injuries.

"Tsunade, could you heal her? I would myself, but something tells me I'm going to need that chakra later." Tsunade quirked a brow, but nodded. Kneeling down beside her patient, Tsunade's hands became coated in a soft, blue light. As she began to work, Kitla rolled up her own bedroll and tied it shut. She then placed her other belongings she had used into it as well. She did the same with Nadi's things as well, minus the bedroll. After she checked over the guys stuff, she buried the fire and took the stones to a river. She placed them in the cool water and quickly came back. Tsunade had just finished healing Nadi, and motioned for her to come over. Kitla crouched next to her and took in the new state her friend was in. There was barely a scratch on her skin.

"Thank you very much, Tsunade. Many times I've hurt her because I forget she's a Chunin. Tell me I didn't hurt her too bad." Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"Just a couple of broken ribs and a sprained ankle. Nothing serious." **Thank god. I've got to stop scaring myself like this.** Nadi shifted and their attention was on her once more.

"Ugh, what happened?" Kitla grinned sheepishly.

"I hit you a little harder then I should have. Sorry." Nadi blinked owlishly.

"S'okay. Isn't the whole point of practice to get stronger? If you pull your punches, you won't get any better." Kitla blinked and shrugged.

"That is true, but getting seriously hurt every practice isn't good for you." Everyone looked at Kakashi. **I think that's the first thing he's said since last night.** Nadi and Kitla sweatdropped when they saw he was still reading his book. Nadi stood and stretched her arms above her head. When she was done rolling up her bed, she unceremoniously shoved it into her backpack. When everyone was at the edge of the forest, Kitla glanced over her shoulder. There wasn't any evidence that they had ever been there.

"Kitla! Lagging behind is not youthful!" Said girl sighed and turned to see Gai shouting something about "the flames of youth". **This is going to be a long day.**

* * *

**In Yami**

At the center of the village stood a tall, black tower. It's stained glass windows glinted in the sun. Inside long blue velvet rugs ran from the door to Him. He was the Sixth Kage, ruler of Yami. He was twenty or thirty years old, with short brown hair and piercing gold eyes. He sat atop a black throne embedded with multicolored stones. A scar wound its way around his neck. His daughter's message had arrived late last night. She had the Fifth Hokage with her and she was only a two days journey from here. The Hokage believed that she was coming to sign a peace treaty. She was, in fact, coming to her death. A highly trained assassin would be lying in wait for her. The moment she let down her guard, when she was alone, her life would end. Not even his daughters knew of his plans. The man started to chuckle. Soon, a hollow, evil laugh echoed through the tower. Shinobi and citizen alike looked up fearfully. When there master laughed, nothing good became of it.

* * *

**Dinner**

The men were to catch the rabbits tonight, and it was a refreshing change to be able to relax. Kitla took this time to marvel at the fact that absolutely nothing had happened that day. Not once in the many months she had traveled did this happen. Nadi was asking about Tsunade's many healing techniques. Having learned quite a few herself, she always wanted other medic's opinions. Kitla was lying on her back a few feet from the two, with her arms folded under her head. Pieces of the conversation would reach her, and she would try to listen.

"So what jutus do they teach you in your academy?" One of Kitla's eyes opened as she listened to Nadi's answer.

"Well, we actually didn't go to the academy. Our families didn't think that being a shinobi was a good idea." A puzzled look settled on Tsunade's face.

"But then how..?" Nadi smirked evilly.

"We snuck out to go see the Chunin and Jounin. They taught us the basics and we learned the rest." Kitla closed her eye and rolled over, facing away from them. The truth was that their parents did indeed not allow them to become kunoichi. The only reason they were now, was because of the demons. Both demons had attacked without mercy, destroying nearly all of Yami. Both the third and the fourth Kage sacrificed their lives to seal the demons away.

In all of the confusion, the demons had killed both their families. The newly appointed fifth Kage took them in. It did not matter to her that they were demons. In her eyes, they were orphaned children. The sixth Kage, however, saw them as weapons of power and destruction. He trained both of them to accept the demon within, allowing them access to its chakra. In doing so, he sped their growth up an exceptional rate. They quickly became the strongest, fastest of their generation. They were placed on three man squads and sent out into the world. Their foster mother tried to protect them, but she was powerless to stop her power greedy husband. Yep, husband. The sixth Kage was Nadi and Kitla's father.

* * *

Sorry I had to cut it short. It just seemed like a good place to stop. I had my best friend review this and she loves it. I'm so happy! ^_^

Kit-chan


	8. Chapter 7

Hey! I'm so glad people are still reading this. I mean, when I take awhile, I take awhile! A big hug to all the people out there that bother to read my fan-fiction.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own the OC's and the plot. And Yami.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Black and White**

**After Dinner**

The guys had caught the usual. A rabbit. And yes I mean "a" rabbit. Apparently Gai had scared off all the game. When told this, Nadi bust out laughing. Kitla merely snickered. The girls ate one of the bento boxes. They were going to arrive in Yami tomorrow, so why waste good food? When Kitla had finished her share of the bento, she had disappeared into the forest. She came back about an hour later. She had dragged Nadi with her and hadn't come back. Gai was fidgeting and sometimes glanced at the forest. Kakashi had his nose deep in his book, not really paying attention to the other two. Tsunade was staring into the fire, thinking of something the two could have been doing. After a very loud yell, a huge explosion erupted from around them. Instantly, they all jumped up and ran towards what they believed to be the source. When they arrived, Tsunade laughed, while Gai just gaped. Nadi was standing very still, and was singed. Her eyes were as wide as saucer plates, her hair in every direction. She was also covered in soot. She had her hands held out, one with a kunai, and the other…

"You should have expected that Nadi." They all turned as Kitla came out from behind a rock. Nadi closed her eyes calmly.

"Well, that kind of weapon isn't used for practice. WITH GOOD REASON!" Her left eye began to twitch, along with the hand that had held the explosive device.

"You don't know what weapons your opponent will have. You must prepare for the worst." While the two had this conversation, Tsunade had been looking around the area.

Dummies and targets lay scattered, peppered with kunai or just blown up. Traps that had already been sprung were there as well. A hole in the ground with steel spikes, and a giant scythe sticking out of the ground. Trees were also snapped and shattered. As her attention shifted back, she noticed her Jounin's growing confusion.

"All right, what the heck are you two talking about?" The girls stopped mid-sentence and blinked. Nadi scratched the back of her head. Kakashi noticed the very Naruto like movement but held his tongue.

"That's right. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about. To put it simply, she threw an explosive kunai at me." Two of them voiced their opinion while the third just raised an eye-brow.

"Huh?" Kitla took something out of her weapons pouch and showed them. It was a simple kunai with a blue cloth ribbon wrapped around the hilt (1).

"It detonates on impact. As far as we know, Yami is the only country that has them." Gai poked it experimentally as Tsunade and Kakashi looked at it. When they were done, Kitla put it back in her pouch.

"So what were you working on? Surely this much damage couldn't have just been caused by sparring." Kitla eyed them, trying to decide if she should tell them.

Gai was standing by the scythe looking at were it had come from, Kakashi was in his book again, and Tsunade stood waiting in front of her. Kitla sighed.** Might as well show them something.**

"Actually, some of this damage was caused by our Taijutsu. We can't show you what jutsu we were working on, but we can show you something else if you'd like." After Tsunade nodded, Kitla motioned for Nadi and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she looked at Kitla.

"Are you sure about this?" Kitla nodded. Nadi was still uneasy, but she sighed and nodded back. Kitla turned to the now listening audience.

"What Nadi's going to demonstrate is her weapon's power. You see those snapped trees? Those were from her Hiraikotsu." Their eyes widened as they glanced at the trees, gulping. In many area's, more then twenty-five trees had been felled, each as wide as you were tall. Kitla signaled to Nadi and stepped back a little. Nadi lifted Hiraikotsu off her back and let the end hit the ground behind her. She placed her left foot a little ahead of her and her right foot a little behind her. She then took a deep breath. Kitla raised an eye-brow.** She's sure making this dramatic.** With a heave, she threw the boomerang into motion, whipping her arm. It flew through the air, slicing another twenty trees AND a boulder before returning to Nadi's waiting hand. She wiped the dust off then flashed a peace sign.

"Good job. A little less momentum that time, but good job." Nadi pointed behind her.

"Um, are they okay?" Kitla turned around and nearly laughed out-right. Gai and Tsunade's eyes were larger then plates and their mouths hung open, unhinged. Kakashi had actually, physically, DROPPED his book. That was a miracle in itself.

"Heh heh. Come on, that wasn't even a jutsu. How can you be so shocked?" Tsunade and Gai closed their mouths. Tsunade asked to see the Hiraikotsu, and Nadi gave it to her. Gai quickly began shouting about how "the flames of youth burn in you!" or some such. Kitla noticed Kakashi's book was closer to her and she picked it up for him.

As she was dusting it off, she recognized the title. "Make-out Paradise? You mean people actually still read this stuff? Geez." Kakashi snapped out of his trance at the mention of his precious book.

"You know about this? Aren't you a little young to be reading this?" A sad smile appeared on Kitla's face, as she stroked the book almost lovingly.

"I used to know someone who read them. Oh, the trouble he would get into for reading them." Kitla chuckled and then she sighed.

"So what happened to him?" As she handed the book back, she replied.

"He died protecting our village." She walked away wordlessly, towards Nadi to tell her that practice was obviously over.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The morning had consisted of the usual. Breakfast, random talk, and a little sparring. This time though, it had been Gai and Kakashi. During this, Kitla remembered where she had heard Kakashi's name. Her eyes widened. **He's the Copy-cat Ninja! **When she told Nadi this, the girl just smiled.

"Awesome!" Kitla smirked and nodded. They watched the guys with renewed interest, waiting for something interesting to happen. They were disappointed when they realized that they weren't actually fighting. More like cats swatting at each other. When they were done, Nadi asked them why they hadn't been fighting seriously.

"Well, if someone attacked us after, we would be weak. That's no good. Besides, Kitla was holding back, weren't you?" Kakashi looked at her. She simply pursed her lips and her eyes hardened.

"And you Nadi. You weren't REALLY throwing that boomerang were you?" Nadi shook her head slowly. Tsunade coughed, drawing their attention towards her.

"Now that we know this interesting information, could you girls tell us of the illusion we will face today?" Kitla nodded and cleared her throat.

"The illusion we will face is one the First Kage came up with. Perhaps not even you, Copy-cat, will beat it." Kakashi blinked and then eye smiled.

"So you figured me out huh?" Kitla nodded and continued.

"The illusion is set on the very gate of our village. It was designed so that you would have to face it, after you had managed to defeat the guards. So far, no invading shinobi has EVER made it through." She looked each in the eyes (eye) and then finished her explanation.

"The illusion delves into your mind and finds a situation that would truly terrify you. Ether it be dieing, or simply breaking a bone. It paralyzes you, not allowing you to leave." Everybody (meaning Gai) gulped. Kitla looked at the emotions displayed in their eyes. Surprisingly, fear wasn't present in anyone's. Kitla smirked and nodded to Nadi. She nodded back.

"It will take us till noon at the most to reach the gates. Prepare yourself by then, or the illusion will beat you back." Everyone nodded and stood. It was a few hours later that someone spoke.

"Something's been bugging me for awhile." Tsunade looked at the two girls. They glanced at each other. **Does she know? **

"Even if you two practiced being a shinobi secretly, you wouldn't have been ranked this high yet." Kitla grimaced.

"So you're asking how we got here." When Tsunade nodded, Kitla sighed. Nadi looked at her.

"You tell her Kit. You were always good at telling stories."

Kitla dropped to a lower branch and sat down. She motioned for everyone to do the same. Once everyone was seated and comfy, Kitla warned them of something.

"I'm not going to repeat this so listen up. And if you tell ANYONE I **will** hunt you down." An involuntary shiver ran up and down everyone's back. Satisfied, Kitla began her story.

_Twelve years ago, a great city stood under the mountain of Kamikaze. The people were kind and peaceful. Shinobi were as rare as the albino wolf, which lived at the tip of the mountain. They were ruled by a wise, old man they called the First Kage. He was the only one that new of their city's dark secret. The few shinobi that existed, had demons sealed inside of them. In fact everyone did. The shinobi were just aware of the chakra. Nobles were what they were on the outside. Inside, was a mass of rage and hate not their own. One mid-summer's eve, a pair of demons came rampaging towards the village. They were the twin demons, Kurotsuki and Shirotsuki. They represented the ying and yang of the earth. If one of them was killed, the world would be engulfed in never ending chaos. Shadow could not exist without Light. Not knowing what to do, the First and the Fifth Kage sealed the demon inside of two outcast children. The First Kage died, may his soul rest in peace. The Fifth Kage lived, taking the children for her own. Her husband became the Sixth Kage soon after. He trained the girls till they screamed for him to stop, and then trained them more. He believed that they were weapons of power. And so, the two best kunoichi of Yami, were born._

A wind blew, stirring the loose leaves into a whirlwind. The leaves danced around the group. Kitla closed her eyes and waited. No one said anything for a long time. Nadi sat rigid, staring at the branch they sat on. The three other shinobi had only shock written on their face. Kakashi recovered first (of course).

"Well, what do you know. So you have demons inside you?" When Nadi nodded, he shook his head.

"So there are others besides Shukaku and Kyuubi? What a mess." At the mention of the two demons, Kitla looked at him.

"What do you mean? No demons such as them reside in our village." Tsunade answered her.

"These demons don't live in Yami. Shukaku lives in the Land of Wind, while Kyuubi resides in Konoha." Nadi's face was pure shock. Kitla only tilted her head and muttered, "I was right after all." Tsunade heard her and narrowed her eyes. Kitla noticed and smirked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Carrier of Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox. Am I right?" Kitla had Orochimaru's evil look in her eyes, and scared the crap out of the others. Nadi quickly slapped her across the face. The sound echoed through the forest. Kitla held a hand against her cheek.

"W-WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Nadi crossed her arms and huffed.

"Kuro was leaking out." At that, Kitla calmed down. Gai spoke the question everyone was thinking.

"You are right about Naruto, but, um, what do you mean 'leaking out'?" Nadi looked at Kitla and when she shrugged, she looked back.

"Kuro, that's Kurotsuki, represents the element of shadow. Hence, Kurotsuki (1). Her emotions are stronger, and more violent. When both the demon and Kitla feel the same, some of Kuro's emotions leak out. This causes Kitla's to become MUCH stronger. Like hate, rage, or sadness." All eyes turned to the brooding girl. She sweatdropped.

"What?"

"So that means your Shirotsuki? The light demon?" Nadi nodded.

"Yup. Because Shiro's element is light, her emotions are calm and docile. It takes something really serious to make her mad." Nadi had a big, cheesy grin on her face.

"So don't worry. We won't blow up on you." The three glanced at each other. "Easy for you to say." Everyone turned to Kitla and sweatdropped.

"On that note, what breed of demon are they?" Nadi just blinked "Huh?" Kakashi rubbed his neck.

"Well, Kyuubi is a kitsune (2) and Shukaku is a tanuki (3). What are Kuro and Shiro?" Nadi scratched her head.

"Well I haven't actually seen them before. I don't know." Nadi shrugged and turned to Kitla.

"Have you seen them before, Kit?" She was silent for a moment before she nodded.

"It was about a year ago. Kuro sent me a dream, and they were both in it. I was standing on the outside of a silver cage. On the other side were two huge wolves. Kuro was black with red eyes, and sharp ruby claws. She had three tails. Shiro was a blinding white, and had blue eyes with sapphire claws. She had two tails."

"Wow." Everyone (besides Nadi) was astonished. You weren't supposed to see the demon. After all, it was kind of INSIDE you. Nadi stood and stretched her arms over her head.

"Well, let's get going already!" Everybody nodded and they began running again. As they exited the forest, Kitla felt three or four chakra signatures surrounding them. **Crap!** She quickly unsheathed her sword. It was almost twice the size of a regular ANBU katana and much thinner. The hilt was silver and held inscribed rubies. The blade seemed to glow with a strange black chakra. She zeroed in on the closest target and struck. Or at least tried to. She looked up and glared, only for shock to replace. The man who had blocked her sword was…

* * *

Cliffhanger! Mwa ha ha ha!

(1)= Kurotsuki means 'black moon'.

(2)= Kitsune means fox.

(3)= Tanuki means raccoon-dog.

I know I'm evil. Cookies to all who review.

Kit-chan


	9. Chapter 8

Hey! A new OC is going to be introduced in this chapter. If you didn't already figure that out. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own Yami and its shinobi.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Murderous Intent**

"Zeon!" The young man smirked.

"In the flesh baby. How've ya been?" Kitla grimaced as she sheathed her sword.

"Good enough." She looked him up and down. **He looks the same. Strange. **Zeon's hair was silver and stuck straight up. His eyes were yellow and pupiless. He was a few feet taller the Kitla and was fit. One could easily see the muscles through his shirt. He was wearing a tight, grey muscle shirt, and black slacks. Gold chains hung around his neck and smaller ones from his belt loops. His sword was strapped to his back and his headband was tied to the strap (Like how Gaara has his on his gourd's strap). His ears were pointed and he had five or six earrings in each.

He walked over to Nadi and patted her on the head.

"How about you squirt?" Nadi smacked his hand and pouted.

"Don't call me squirt!" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Same old Nadi and Kitla. So who you got with ya?" Kitla glanced at Tsunade. She nodded.

"This is Tsunade. She's the Fifth Hokage." Zeon instantly snapped to attention.

"The two Jounin with her are Kakashi Hatake and Gai Might." Zeon bowed.

"Forgive my rudeness. I did not know who you were." Tsunade waved a hand.

"It's fine. But who exactly are you?" Kitla coughed to get their attention, and then pointed at the trees. Zeon understood and put his fingers in his mouth and gave shrill whistle. The other chakra signatures quickly vanished and Kitla nodded. At Tsunade's confused look, Zeon explained.

"My team and I just got back from a mission." Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"As for me, the name's Zeon. I'm a Jounin from Yamigakure, and I was on Kitla's three man squad when we were Genin." He walked over to Kitla and put an arm around her shoulders.

"She'll be on my squadron if she makes Jounin." Kitla groaned.

"You mean they've decided already?" Zeon nodded and chuckled.

"You're stuck with me till you retire, baby."

Kitla pulled herself out of his grip and brushed herself off.

"And here I wanted a strong, responsible captain." A vein grew in Zeon's head.

"Hey! I'm responsible all the time! And I'm plenty strong too!" Kitla crossed her arms and just looked at him.

"Really? Since when?" He visibly started to sweat, as he searched for an answer.

"That one t-time you…got into a fight with Akumo-sensei!" Kitla had a thoughtful look.

"Oh yeah. You were the one that separated us and sent me to the hospital." Everyone sweat-dropped.

"I'll admit you have your moments Zeon." He smirked.

"But those moments are few." His face fell.

"That's _not _a compliment!" Kitla raised an eye-brow and walked back over to Nadi.

"Perceptive, isn't he?" Nadi giggled. Multiple veins appeared in Zeon's head, and he began to shout at her. She just stood there with a bored expression. When he was finished his ranting, she looked up.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Zeon, grinding his teeth together, jumped at her, only to face-plant right into Nadi's giant boomerang.

"Mmph! Mmm mph!" Nadi stuck out her tongue, as he caressed his now swollen face.

"No violence!" Kitla snickered.

"Sorry Zeon, but we need to get to Illusia ASAP. No more time for chitchat." Zeon nodded.

"Be careful. Rouge is on gate duty this week." Nadi groaned and her shoulders slumped.

"We'll never get through!" Kitla patted her on the back.

"Don't worry. I'll get us through." Nadi still had tears in her eyes, but nodded. By this time, the other three shinobi were either beyond confused (Gai), beyond bored (Kakashi), or strangely wishing for some sake (Tsunade).

"Sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't we actually be leaving now?" Zeon scratched the back of his head.

"Oops, sorry." He jumped onto a boulder a few feet above them.

"Might as well come with you. I have to submit my mission report to the Sixth Kage." Kitla nodded. She hesitated. Zeon noticed and asked her what was wrong.

"Is Kagero alright? Has she been hurt somehow?" Zeon looked at her strangely.

"You have been gone awhile. I guess you wouldn't know." Kitla felt her stomach drop. Nadi frowned and asked what he meant. Zeon sighed.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but the Fifth Kage was assassinated over a week ago." A cold, harsh wind blew through the forest. Kitla's hair whipped around her like a whirlwind for a moment, before settling down. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open slightly. Nadi's knees had given out on her, and she remained crumpled on the forest floor. The three leaf shinobi's eyes were wide as they watched Nadi's eyes gather tears.

"That…can't be…possible. I would have…known." Zeon looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." Nadi started to shake and her tears fell. Her sobbing racked her body violently. Kitla had only shed a single tear, for her eyes were now dry and downcast. Her bangs covered them as she gripped her sword hilt so hard, her knuckles began to bleed.

"Do you have any suspects?" Zeon slowly backed away as he answered.

"Unfortunately, no. There was absolutely no evidence at the scene. We still don't even know how she died." Kitla gritted her teeth and the blood flow from her knuckles increased. She walked over to a tree and put her hand against it. She drew her hand back in a fist. As it connected, the impact seemed to echo through the tree. A few seconds later, the very tip of the tree shattered into splinters. It continued all the way down till a pile of splinters lay at her feet. She inhaled deeply, then turned around to face Nadi. Zeon had come down from the boulder and was trying to stop her tears. Kitla walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Nadi." The girl didn't react.

"Look at me Nadi." Kitla placed her still bleeding hands on either side of her face. As she tilted her face up, Nadi whimpered. Kitla ran a hand over Nadi's hair.

"She's in a better place. Somewhere where Sano isn't. She wouldn't want us to mourn over her" Nadi sniffed.

"I know, b-but it's hard. She was nicer to me then my own m-mother was." Kitla held Nadi's face to her chest, and the sobbing girl wrapped her arms around the other.

"I know, I know. We must carry out her last wish, remember? To safely get Tsunade, Gai and Kakashi to Yami. Then…" Kitla's eyes hardened.

"Then I'm going to have a talk with _father_."

* * *

At first I thought this was a little short. Then I got someone's opinion and they said it was okay. So how do you like Zeon? Pretty quirky, huh. Just so you know, when Kitla says she's going to **talk **with father, let's just say it gets physical. Ooh! Spoiler!

Kit-chan


	10. Chapter 9

Hiya everybody! So any guesses on Kagero's murderer? It's actually not who you think it is. If you're thinking about the person I think your thinking about. /sweat drop/ Never mind. Anyway, a warning: some swearing in Kitla's thoughts, but nothing major.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Yami, the OC's, and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Thunder Clap**

The group of shinobi was approaching what appeared to be a normal stone pyre. But in fact, it was Illusia, the portal to Yami. Tsunade had healed and bandaged Kitla's hands. She was now inspecting the amount of damage she had inflicted, or lack of. **Not a single scar. **She noticed that Tsunade had also healed an old scar from a different mission. Kitla nearly shivered from the memory of how many kunai she had to pluck out of herself. Zeon and her sensei, Akumo, had teased her of being the, "human pin-cushion". She was still sore in some places. **No thanks to those half-ass job doctors. **As they walked up to the stone, a strange looking shinobi flickered in front of them. She had short, curly red hair that just passed her ears. It was almost black it was so dark. Her eyes were narrow and slitted like a snake's. They were green and looking at the band of mis-fits quite accusingly. She was only about an inch taller then Kitla, but looked to be about the same age. She had on a pleated short, dark red skirt and a tight dark red sports bra on. Underneath was black, almost metallic material (1) that covered her neck, arms, legs, and torso. Her shoes were black high heeled boots and seemed to be part of the metal fabric. It also covered her hands, and on each fingertip was a sharp, red talon. There was also a tattoo on her right cheek bone that resembled scales. Her headband was across her forehead and was a dark red material.

Gai stared at the tattoo, trying to decide if it was real or not, while Kakashi and Tsunade wondered if Yami's shinobi had any dress code at all. Zeon and Nadi had hidden behind Kitla and gulped loudly. She stuck out her hand. "Long time no see, Rouge." Rouge quirked an eye-brow at the hand, reached for it, and slapped it away. "Same for you, Kitla." Everyone from Konoha looked at her. When she had said 'same' she had sounded like a snake. The girls smirked and nodded to each other. Rouge looked over Kitla's shoulder and Zeon and Nadi meeped and hid behind a rock. "Hey, pip-sssqueak, platonic idiot." Zeon stuck his head out from the side of the rock, and Nadi did so on the other. They each went "Nyaah!" and stuck out their tongue. Rouge ignored them and turned to Tsunade. "And you are?" Tsunade motioned for Kakashi and Gai to come over from inspecting the rock pyre. "This is Kakashi Hatake, and Gai Might, Jounin from the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Rouge bowed to them, and they returned the gesture. "I am Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage." Rouge's eyes widened and she turned to Kitla. "What's the meaning of this?! She was not to arrive till tomorrow!" Kitla glanced at her. "We got here early. What's the big deal?"

"Hisss majesty is not prepared for her arrival." Kitla glared at her so hard, Gaara would have flinched. "Don't you _**dare**_ call him 'majesty'." Rouge sighed. "Fine. _Sano_ is not ready for her arrival." Kitla turned her back on them and rested a hand on the portal. "I don't give a damn what he is or isn't." Nadi made a face as she and Zeon stepped out from behind the boulder. "He won't like it." Zeon nodded. "Don't care." Everyone sweat dropped. Gai took this opportunity to ask Rouge a question. "Um, Rouge was it?" She nodded. "I don't mean to be rude, but do you use any weapons at all? I mean, you don't seem to have any on you…" Rouge chuckled. "I use a sword. It's-"She was cut off, as Kitla placed a hand over her mouth. She had a shadowed look in her eyes. "You three are familiar with a man named Orochimaru, correct?" All of the forest's inhabitants seemed to freeze at his name. Kakashi slowly nodded. "Do you know how he learned all of those nasty little jutsu's he has?" Tsunade cleared her throat. "He created them, didn't he?" Rouge snorted. "So he's still strutting around using _**my **_jutsu's saying their his own? Pathetic." (Dun dun dun! X3) The leaf ninja's eyes were so wide, if you bumped into them their eyes would have fallen out. Gai managed to stutter out a much needed question. "W-what?!" Rouge's eyes turned on them and her voice was laced with venom. "You don't honestly believe _**he**_ came up with them did you?! He came into my home, lied to me, and stole them right out from under my nose! Orochimaru is a murdering, lying, filthy snake!" Kitla sighed. "That's enough. I think they already know what a swell guy he is."

Rouge glared at her from the corner of her eye. Tsunade cleared her throat. "You obviously have lost a great deal, but pardon my suspicion. Could you demonstrate?" Rouge smirked. "Sure." She spread her feet apart a little and breathed in. Then she tilted her head back, and seemed to unhinge her jaw. Slowly, a sword rose from her stomach, its hilt wrapped in her forked tongue. It then slowly sank back down, with a sickening 'schluck!' She lowered her head and wiped her mouth. "Good enough?" Everyone except Kitla and Kakashi had a sick expression. "Y-yeah…" Rouge crossed her arms and looked at Kitla. "Shouldn't you be going now?" Kitla nodded. Rouge turned to Tsunade and bowed. "Excuse me, but I must return to my duties." She then flickered out. Nadi clapped her hands. "Here's how its gonna be! Kit and I will open the portal and all you have to do is stick your foot in the light, and get through it alive! Simple huh?" She had a big smile on her face and everyone sweatdropped. Gai frowned. "Why do only we have to do this?" Nadi held up a finger and began to say something, but stopped. She sweatdropped and said, "Dunno." Zeon sighed. "Allow me to explain. Illusia, that's the portal, will only let you pass if you have a demonic heart. Humans are tested." Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "Aren't you human?" Zeon pointed at himself. "Who me?" Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Who do you think, dumbass."

"I'm a demon carrier same as Kit and Nadi." Kitla growled at her nickname." My demon's name is Kotetsutaka. He's a hawk." Everyone (minus Nadi and Kitla) looked at him. "You're kidding right?" Zeon shook his head. Kakashi turned to Kitla. "How many demons _**are **_there?" Kitla began counting on her fingers. "Well, let's see. There's me, Nadi, Zeon, Rouge, Ginger, Clover, Zach…Oh! And Arcania." Kakashi blinked. "That many?" Zeon nodded. "You should see when Kitla and Arcania go at it." Nadi and Zeon shivered. "There's nothing left of the arena!" Tsunade scratched her head. "Eheh. Wait, Rouge has a demon?" Nadi nodded. "She's the oldest of us. Her demon's name is Inazumhebi, the snake." Zeon shivered. "She's also the cruelest out of all of us." Kitla snorted. "Oh yeah? What about Arcania?" Nadi and Zeon thought for a moment. "I'd say their the same." Everyone sweatdropped. "This is valid information, but we should be leaving." Zeon chuckled. "Don't be in such a hurry to die." He snapped his fingers. "Let's go girls!" Nadi reached into her bag and brought out four scrolls. Two were white and had blue kanji that spelled 'Light' and the other two were black and had red kanji that spelled, 'Shadow'. She handed the black ones to Kitla before opening hers. Before Kitla did, she told Tsunade something. "When we meet the Sixth Kage, I won't act the same. Nadi as well. He wants us to be the perfect shinobi, never feeling anything. So don't be surprised if I do something out of character alright?" Tsunade's eyes were filled with pity as she nodded. Meanwhile, Nadi had fully unwrapped one of her scrolls and had written something in blood on it. The other had been laid before the stone tower. Kitla crouched beside Nadi and unraveled hers and did the same, biting her thumb. They each placed their hands in the sign of the wolf. They focused all of their chakra to flow from their hands to the scrolls.

Both of the girl's hair lifted straight up, almost as if by a strong wind. What was actually making it lift was their chakra. Their own unique energy was encircling them, causing their clothes to move as well. Kitla's sword stuck out at an odd angle and Hiraikotsu very nearly lifted off the ground. Nadi's blinding white chakra circled her giving her an angelic look. Then it settled on her tail-bone and formed two white, almost furry, tails. Her nails lengthened and bit into her skin, stained a brilliant blue. Her ears became pointed and her hair seemed to almost stretch so that it was almost knee-length (had she been standing). Kitla's chakra had made three tails and was a brilliant black. Her nails had lengthened and curved a deep red. Her ears had also pointed and an earring made of silver appeared in her right ear. Her hair had lengthened to the point that three full grown men, standing on each other shoulders, wouldn't touch the ends. Then the most astonishing thing happened. Their clothes changed to that of royal yukata's. Kitla's was a black color with purple flames on all the edges. The sleeves and the robe extended so that it almost touched the others, who were standing a good five meters away. The obi was the same shade of purple and tied tight, with the ribbon in the back. Nadi's was a starch white, with blue cranes flying diagonally on the front and back. Her obi was a light shade of blue and tied in the back as well. It was of normal length, except the sleeves were a bit shorter then Kitla's. The girl's then opened their eyes. Kitla's soft gold eyes had turned a chaotic crimson, and Nadi's a deep understanding blue.

They each touched two fingers to each other's foreheads, and extended the other arm towards the stone. They energy that the scroll had captured went into their extended hands. A black and white pentagram appeared all across the meadow, and shrunk so that it enclosed the stone. Then it slowly faded and the girl's hair fell and the tails evaporated. Kakashi was just about to ask what the point of that was, when the pentagram returned burning the ground beneath it. The sky darkened and a bolt of lightning struck the two girls. Gai cried out and began running towards them, Tsunade and Kakashi hot on his heels. Zeon stepped in front of the, serious for once, with his katana raised. "Don't touch them. If you do, they could die." Then they noticed that the girls weren't in any pain whatsoever. In fact, they were channeling the lightning's energy and sending it into the stone, along with all the chakra. A large crack appeared, and then another, and another. The rock exploded, sending debris everywhere. Where the rock had once stood, a shining white hole seemed to float. The ground beneath it was in flames, seeming to almost fuel the light. Both of the girls stood slowly, and placed themselves on opposite sides of the portal. When they spoke, they were in synch and sounded as if it was echoed by a hundred children. They scared the crap out of everyone except Zeon (surprisingly).

"You must go through the light. Only when your fears are laid before you and you step over them, will Illusia allow you passage." They extended their arms so that it formed an arc, and the other hand in a praying position, head bowed. Zeon walked right up to them, did a mock salute, and stepped right on through. Gai did his freaky thumbs up pose, and then literally dashed through it. Tsunade inhaled deeply, and then calmly walked forward. Kakashi closed his eye and sighed. **Here goes nothing. **He opened his eye, and with this new determination, stepped into the light. For a moment, nothing happened. He opened his eye and found himself floating in black nothingness. Then a bright light surrounded him, pulling him somewhere. His head felt like it had taken a direct hit from Gai. He squeezed his eye shut, hoping the feeling would end. Suddenly, he stopped moving and felt solid ground beneath him. "Get up ya sack o potatoes! Mission time!" Kakashi opened his eye and nearly choked. Right above him, smiling cheekily, was… "O-obito?!"

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming! HA HA/hides behind random object/ DON"T KILL ME! I realize that some may not know who this guy is. If not, poor you. He was on Kakashi's three man squad. Now I better get writing if I want to live much longer.

Kit-chan


	11. Chapter 10

So is anyone here holding a pointy object or gardening tool. If not, please proceed calmly. If you are…well your just weird. :p And a warning: This will obviously contain spoiler for volume 27 of Naruto. I wanted to get this out as a Christmas present, but I didn't. Sry guys. Oh well.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Yami, the OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Reborn Memories**

Obito blinked. "Who'd ya expect? The Hokage? Now come on! We gotta meet Rin and Minato-sensei at the bridge." Obito jerked him to his feet and brushed him off. "Jeez, why were you watching the clouds? Who'd guess you'd be the late one." Kakashi said nothing, watching his supposedly deceased friend. He looked exactly the same as he had that day, so long ago. Spiky black hair, wide goggles, and that goofy grin of his. **This is **_not_ **normal. **"What's that look for? Get a move on Kakashi!" he growled. "I'm going, I'm going!" He blinked. **What the…?** His voice sounded as though he were still a small child! Kakashi quickly glanced into the river beside them, as they walked. He bit back a gasp, and his eyes widened. He still had the wild crazy, silver hair and he was still wearing his mask, but… he was thirteen again!

* * *

Kitla floated in a black abyss, her newly lengthened hair and kimono spread far around her. Her head was tilted back, and her eyes closed. She had been viewing all of her visitor's memories with keen enthusiasm. She had found Kakashi's to be quite entertaining. Not only because of his confusion. But because of the way he acted around Rin and Obito. A sad smile worked it's way to her lips. **And the worst hasn't even happened yet. **She opened her eyes as she checked up on Tsunade and Gai. So far, so good. As Kakashi's memories flew into her mind, she closed her eyes. "I'm so cruel." Her whispered confession went unheard, as the climax of the show began.

* * *

The second time. It was the second time that Obito pushed Kakashi out of the way. The second time a boulder had fallen on his comrade. Rin's scream pierced his ear-drums as she called his name, and Kakashi's heart slowed. A large boom shook the cliff ledge they were on. Kakashi shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists. He heard Rin jump down, regardless of if there were enemy shinobi. **An illusion! It's just an illusion! **His knees gave out, regardless of what reality was. Tears fell onto the soft dirt, as he crouched. Then, he heard nothing. He opened his eyes and wildly looked around. Everything was deathly quiet. Not even the wind rustled through the trees. He looked behind himself to see a bird, frozen, in mid-air. Kakashi slowly got up, and peeked over the side of the small cliff. He saw Rin kneeled by a boulder, and a black spiky-haired head connected to it. He took a deep breath, and jumped down. He walked over to Rin and saw what was happening. Tears streamed down her eyes, and she seemed to be yelling at Obito. He had his eyes open, and they were becoming dull. Kakashi's eye (1) narrowed. **If only he hadn't have pushed me out of the way!** **I would have died! He doesn't deserve it. If only I could change what happened… **Suddenly, a burst of bright light shined behind him. He whirled around, and his eye widened. "N-nadi! W-what are you doing here?!" Nadi had appeared behind him, floating in the air. Her hair and kimono sleeves billowed about her, giving her a priestess look. "To grant your wish, of course." Kakashi blinked. "My…wish?" Nadi nodded. "You wanted to change who died. I can grant that wish." Kakashi's eye widened. "Y-you can do that?!" Nadi chuckled. 

"Well, I can tell Kitla to. She's the one controlling this illusion." Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Can you tell me what would happen if I…changed it?" Nadi smiled slightly. "I can show you." She extended her left arm, and her sleeve lengthened and widened (again). An image appeared on the translucent cloth. Rin had knelt beside Kakashi (who was now under the rock) "No! Please don't leave us!" Obito was on the other side of him. "Kakashi, you moron! Why didn't you let me help?!" Kakashi smiled weakly. "You don't…deserve…death." He closed his eyes and let out a slow, final breath. Obito punched the ground repeatedly, tears falling from his tightly closed eyes. Rin lifted her head, also crying, and screamed. Nadi lowered her arm, and the image evaporated. She glanced at Kakashi. He was breathing hard, and was quite pale. **He's doing better then most. **Kakashi looked her in the eye." My Genin. Show me my Genin." Nadi blinked. "You sure you want to?" Kakashi nodded fiercely. Nadi sighed heavily and extended her right arm. **This is always when they break.** "As you wish." An image of Naruto appeared. He was sitting on the bench in a park, playing with a rubrics cube. He seemed to be about twelve or thirteen years old. Two children walked by, a girl and a boy. They stopped and pointed at him. "Hey look! There's that worthless fox!" Naruto flinched and stood, walking away. Then Sasuke. An image of him fighting Itachi came up.

Sasuke ran toward him, kunai in hand. Itachi disappeared, then reappeared behind him. He drove his katana straight through Sasuke's heart, with a smirk. Sakura flashed into view. She lay on the ground, her clothes ripped and tattered. A group of shinobi stood around her. "You stupid kunoichi! Can't even defend herself!" Sakura closed her eyes in pain, and buried her face in her arms, sobbing. "Enough! Please stop!" Nadi jerked her head up, quickly lowering her arm. Kakashi had his hands covering his ears, and his eye was squeezed shut. "Your saying that all that would happen? Just because I wanted to save Obito?!" Nadi's feet touched the ground, and she crouched next to him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she drew him into a hug. "I'm saying it could. The future is never set in stone." Kakashi looked at her through his tears. " Then I won't. Even if I did, this is an illusion right? Nothing would be real anyways." Nadi grabbed his shoulders, and looked him straight in the eye. "Is this your answer?" Kakashi gulped and nodded. Nadi gave him a beaming smile. The forest, Rin, and Obito melted away.

He once again floated in black space. Clapping began behind him and he twisted. There was Kitla floating as well. She seemed completely exhausted. She was pale and sweating, as well as slight panting. "Well done. You've passed with flying colors." Kakashi blinked. "What are you…?" Nadi appeared beside him. "So how did it fell to be thirteen again? Cool, huh." He tilted his head. Then he noticed that he was in his older body again. Suddenly, three flashes of light were beside him. Tsunade, Gai, and Zeon tumbled out of the mini-portals. Zeon was floating upside down with his legs crossed. "Well, that was fun." Tsunade twitched. "You call that fun?! Watching people you love die, isn't something I'd call entertainment!" Zeon floated past her. "I was being sarcastic." She calmed down a bit and looked at Nadi. "Now what?" Nadi looked up. "Now Zeon must transport us to Yami. Kitla and I are near, or already, unconscious. We are in no shape to do so." Everyone looked at Kitla. She was indeed out cold. Her clothes and appearance had reverted back, and her hair floated behind her. Zeon swam/floated behind her and caught her. He looped his arm around her waist and put her arm around his shoulders. Nadi coughed. "You should hurry." Zeon nodded and gently passed Kitla to Kakashi. He took her and then noticed how low his chakra level was. "Zeon. Why is she so tired? Shouldn't Kuro be helping her?" Zeon glanced back at him, as he floated towards Nadi. "She is. The only reason Kitla hasn't died yet is because of her. You don't know how long this jutsu has been activated. Even Kuro has trouble with it." Gai looked up. "What do you mean? How long have we been in here?" Zeon looked at Nadi. She started to count on her fingers. "I'd say…about…two days!" Everyone stared at her. "Huh?!' Zeon nodded. "That seems about right. I mean we had three or four people going through."

Nadi placed her hand on his shoulder. "Zeon, please. My eye sight's getting fuzzy." Zeon stuck his hand in front of her face. "How many fingers?" She squinted. "Your hand's too close." He moved it back. "Five." Zeon nodded. "At least you aren't as bad as Kit. Now let's get this party started!" Zeon focused chakra into his hands. His clothing shifted as Nadi's reverted back. Gai quickly caught her and turned back to Zeon. His spiked hair was now tipped with metal. Every spike was as sharp as a kunai. His ear tips were covered in metal points as well. Dragon-like claws appeared on his hands, as well as scales all the way to his elbows. Two enormous metal wings sprouted from his shoulders. They appeared to be a hawk's, but instead of feathers there were scales. Silver chains appeared and wound them selves around his arms. They were covered in spikes, and dug painfully into his arms. His sword shifted so it was at his hip, like Kitla's. His chakra was grey and coated his wings in armor-like deigns. He breathed in and out heavily, then sent an enormous blast of chakra towards a floating glass door. Kitla winced in Kakashi's arms as it connected. It shattered, and the darkness evaporated like mist. Once the darkness was gone, they found that they were in front of a pair of black iron gates (2). It stretched as far as the eye could see in both directions. Silver writing was scrolled along the top and bottom, pulsating with light. Zeon turned to them, with a smirk. "Welcome to Yami, kiddies."

* * *

(1) For those who don't know, Kakashi lost his eye remember? --; 

(2) Think of the black gates in Lord of the Rings.

YAY!!! Chapter Ten! I'm on a roll…baby. I'm HYPER! Know what? Know what? I LIKE POCKY!

Kit-chan


	12. Chapter 11

…I AM SO TIRED! I have no idea why, I just am. xx; HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own the OC's, Yami, and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Coming Home**

The leaf shinobi stared at the gate. Nadi shrugged out of Gai's hold and limped towards the colossal doors. As she reached the black gates, the strange lettering glowed with white fire. Zeon quickly ran to her and helped her stand up. The chakra that covered his wings transferred to his hands, and then he gave it to Nadi. She directed both chakra signatures through the giant key lock in a beam of white energy. A loud click sounded, and then it sounded as though gears were turning. Zeon motioned for the other's to follow, as the great doors swung open. As they arrived beside him, they were struck dumb as they gazed upon the city. It was twice; perhaps even three, times larger then Konoha. The buildings were made of a bright silver metal, almost white. In the evening sun, they were lit all the colors of the rainbow. The streets wound like a labyrinth throughout the city. Every now and then there would be a cluster of sakura trees; in full bloom. In the center of all this, stood a single black tower. It was quite a sight to behold, with the snow covered mountain behind it.

Zeon chuckled at their fish like appearance. "Beautiful, isn't it? Who would ever guess this was the village of shadows." They just sweatdropped and nodded. He took Kitla from Kakashi and drooped her over his shoulders. They looked like rag-dolls. He dragged them through the doors and the others ran through before the gates slammed shut. As they walked down the hill, a squad of ANBU came up to them. They noticed the walking pile of demon containers. They approached Zeon and talked to him in private for a moment. After a few hand (and finger) gestures, they took Kitla and Nadi from him. After they had left, he walked forward again. "Come on! The Sixth Kage's waiting for you!" They quickly caught up and walked beside him, taking in the splendor the city offered. As they passed houses, villagers poked their heads out of windows and doors. Behind them, the people followed them until they reached the black tower. Zeon stood at the doors quietly, while the others shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, what are they doing?" Zeon turned around. "Forgive them. This has been the first time we have had visitors in over eight years." Gai nodded and gulped. Zeon hesitated before talking. "Our Kage is corrupt. You know what he did to Kitla and Nadi, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, the rest of us didn't like it one bit. We tried everything short of suicide to stop him. Nothing worked, and the entire village despises him. Please keep this in mind." Tsunade nodded calmly. "Open the doors". He nodded and did so. Inside the tower, was a spiral set of steps leading to the top. "You'll find him behind the black glass doors at the top. Hurry, he's waiting." Kakashi sighed. "I guess nothings ever easy, hm?"

* * *

Kitla bolted up, hand flying to her sword. She stopped when she realized her sword wasn't there, and that she was in a hospital. Sighing, she grabbed her things and replaced what they had taken. Her headband, pouch, obi, and sword. **I'm surprised they didn't lock my sword in a vault yet. **She shrugged and walked out, closing the door behind her. She headed to the front desk, and as she passed a door, a doctor came flying out of it. She poked her head in and smirked. "I don't need no damn healing! Let me go!" Inside, two ANBU were trying to restrain a very reluctant man. He had messy, ruffled silver hair, and piercing crimson eyes. He looked to be about twenty years old. He was wearing a usual ANBU uniform, with the katana and mask on the desk. His mask was black, with white tribal patterns on it. "Akumo-sensei, maybe you should listen to the medics once and awhile." He looked up and scowled. "Why the heck would I do that?!" Kitla made a face. "What, no 'how've you been' or 'nice to see you'?" His scowl evaporated and he sighed. "All right, all right. Nice to see you." Kitla smiled and walked over to his bedside. "That's much better. Now do you want me to heal you, or the doc?" Akumo answered quick as lightning. "You."

Kitla looked at the doctor with an apologetic smile. He just shook his head. "I know by now he won't let us heal him. Just do your best, Kit." She twitched. "How did you…" The doctor looked at her. "Oh, you mean the nickname? Nadi came by earlier and said to call you Kit." As the ANBU left, she growled. **I'm gonna…** A chuckle pierced her thoughts, and she glared at the man. "Don't you dare laugh! Or have you forgotten your nickname?" Akumo paled. Kitla whistled. "And just when I thought you couldn't get any paler." He glared at her, talking through clenched teeth. "Heal. Now." She chuckled and her hands began to glow with a sickly black light. She moved her hands to his abdomen and she frowned. "A sword to the stomach? You should have had this looked at sensei." He just grunted. Kitla rolled her eyes and healed his wound. "There, all done." Akumo sat up and twisted around a bit. "Not bad, not bad at all. Your getting better." Kitla sighed. "No more stunts. I'm not always here you know." Akumo ignored her and went to get his mask and katana.

"So, what mission where you on? I haven't seen you injured in a long time." He paused at the doorway. "Border patrol." She raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" Akumo's grip on the door-knob tightened. "We encountered some shinobi. They were from Otogakure." Kitla's eyes widened and she froze. "S-sound ninja?!" Akumo nodded slowly. "It was just a few Chunin. Nothing major except this one guy. He was a medic, I think. He used is chakra liked knives." Kitla gritted her teeth. "Kabuto." Akumo turned around. "You know him?" Kitla stayed silent. Akumo sighed. "Well, you'd better go home when your done here. Nadi's worried." Kitla nodded. When he was gone, she slammed her fist into the wall, creating a hole. **Damn you Orochimaru! Why won't you leave us alone?! **After she had calmed herself down, she signed out at the desk and headed home. It was nearly dark and the metal of the buildings had turned black. The stars shone brightly against the darkened sky. A smile tugged at her lips. **How long has it been since I went star gazing? **An image of a boy with spiky black hair and black eyes came into her mind, and she scowled.

She quickened her pace as she came to the edge of the village. No one dare live near the mountains, for fear of the beasts that dwelled there. They left Kitla and Nadi alone, and the girls left them alone. She came to the top of the hill, and looked down. There, nestled in the side of the mountain, was a small cottage. A well worn path winded from the hill to the front porch. A thin line of smoke came from the chimney. For once, Kitla smiled and held nothing back. **Home at **_**last. **_She checked to see if anyone was around. Then she nearly bolted/skipped to the front porch. Swinging the door open, she jumped to the side avoiding Nadi. A groan came from the pile beside her. Nadi sat up and glared at her. "Why'd you move?!" Kitla was resting her sword in it's glass case. "Because I don't want a hug right now." Nadi got a cheeky look, and went right up in Kitla's face. "What about later?"

"Maybe." Nadi squealed in delight and ran into the kitchen. "The doc said you need to eat LOTS of veggies for a while. Catch." Nadi threw a celery stick at her. Kitla deftly caught it, and began munching on it. She paused. "Why is there food here? We've been gone a couple months, haven't we?" Nadi pointed at a bunch of grocery bags. "I went shopping on the way home." Kitla nodded and headed to her room. The cottage was fairly big, and had three bedrooms. It had one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. There was also an attic upstairs, where they kept scrolls or extra weapons. She turned the antique knob on her door, and swung it open. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. She breathed in the clean, unused smell and opened her eyes. It was as if she had never left. The walls and ceiling were painted black, and the floor was wood. Her window stretched from one wall to the other, giving her a lovely view of the village. A desk sat against the window, with various art supplies on it. Her bed sat in the middle of the room, headboard against the wall. A few paintings decorated the wall above it.

Her favourite was a picture of a black wolf, howling to the Northern Lights at the edge of a cliff. At the end of her bed, sat a hand-made chest. Inside were kunai, shuriken, senbon, katana's, and many other weapons. On the side was a painted picture of a family crest of a dear friend. Kitla sighed and flopped down on her bed. The red silk felt like feathers, rustling around her. She let out a contented sigh. Soon, she had fallen asleep dreaming of obsidian eyes, and feathered fans.

* * *

HAHA! Guess what's gonna happen next? You won't find out from me. Hee hee 

Katie: JUST FRIGGIN' TELL ME!

Aah! I don't want to DIIIIIIIE!

random person with sign that says, "The next sentence has been deleted due to graphic images being placed in your head. Thank you and good night"

Kit-chan

P.S. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	13. Chapter 12

I'm sorry this took so long! I had a massive writer's block. T.T my friend snapped me out of it by making me do her fan fiction. Grrrrr. Anyway, I have made up for the lateness by making it REALLY long! And I am so glad I got it typed before the break was over.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Yami, the OC's, and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Master of Demons**

Kitla's eyes snapped open and her senses were immediately on high alert. She relaxed when she realized it was the voices outside of her room that woke her. She frowned. **Why are Kakashi and Gai here? **She got up and glanced in the mirror. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and straightened her clothes. Opening her door, she stuck her head out to see them talking to Nadi in the kitchen. She walked in as Nadi leaned against the door frame in front of her. They were so close; she could see her friend's scar peeking out from beneath her shirt. Kitla calmly put her mouth by the other girl's ear and whispered, "Boo." Nadi jumped three feet in the air and whirled around. "Kitla! Are you making it your mission in life to scare me to death?!" Kitla didn't answer until she had gotten a plum from the fruit basket. "Possibly." While the two girls bickered, the guys watched in growing amusement. Soon Kakashi was holding in laughs, while Gai was doubled over laughing. Nadi had had enough of Kitla's laid back attitude, and had tried to do something about it. Kitla had placed a single finger on her forehead, effectively keeping Nadi away. All the while munching on her plum.

She turned to the guys as Nadi huffed and stopped trying to hit her. "Why are you here? Where's Tsunade?" The Jounin glanced at each other. "When we met your father-"Kitla's nails turned to claws and she growled. "Er, I mean, the Sixth Kage. When we met him, he said that these matters need not be discussed with mere Jounin." Gai said it in a mocking voice, making him sound very childish. Kakashi coughed lightly. "Two girls led us here. They said to give you-", he pointed at Nadi. "-a message." She nodded. "The girls said to watch out for some guy named Gin." Nadi visibly paled and nodded. Kitla's eyes flickered between gold and red. She cracked her knuckles and growled. "If he even comes near us, I'm gonna-." Gai interrupted her before she could continue. "Who is this 'Gin' they spoke of?" Nadi gulped. "H-he's our father's second in command. Whenever he's away, Gin will take his place." Kitla had calmed down at this point, and continued for her. "His real name is Ginryu, silver dragon. He thinks he's above us because his name is that of a noble's. He gives everyone a hard time, but mostly Nadi." Kitla glanced at said girl. She had wrapped one of her arms around her waist, and the other in the crook of her neck. Nadi looked up, sensing her gaze. She gave a weak smile and then turned to Gai. "Have you seen much of Yami?"

The guys sweat dropped. "Just the tower and this place." Nadi giggled, the color returning to her face. "Well, we'll have to change that won't we?" She turned to Kitla. "I'm gonna go get changed, okay?" Kitla nodded. "Sure." Nadi scampered down the hall, and into her own room. After a moment, Kitla turned to Kakashi. "Who were the two girls? Humans are too afraid to come up here." Kakashi shrugged. "They didn't tell us their names. One had long blue hair, and was about your height. The other had short neon green hair." Kitla chuckled. "So you've met the Neon Sisters, huh?" The guys just looked at her. Kitla explained. "Their called that because 1; they both have neon hair. And 2; they fight so well together that their like sisters." They nodded. "I'm back!" Kitla noticed what she was wearing and sweat dropped. "That's…nice?" Nadi giggled. "That wasn't very sarcastic, Kit." Nadi was wearing a long, white sundress that seemed to sparkle when she moved. It had spaghetti straps and came to her knees. On her head was a droopy white sun-hat, and white high heels on her feet. Her boomerang was missing and she had on a thick white sparkled collar.

"We aren't going to the beach, you know." She just waved her hand and reached for a drink. "You guys want some?" Kakashi and Gai shook their heads. Kitla sighed. "I'm gonna go get changed. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Nadi nodded and grabbed her water bottle. "Come on guys! Let's goooo!" Kakashi sweat dropped and followed her, and Gai, out the door. Kitla shook her head and walked down the hall. She turned into her room, and opened a side door into her closet. She picked some clothes and put them on. She wore a black shirt that tied around her neck, and came just below her ribcage. Her pants were regular blue jeans with the knees missing. On her feet were black heels, and she wore a leather wrist guard on each wrist. She slid her sword into a belt loop and kept her hair down. She walked down the hall, and into the living room. She grabbed her painting from her pack and left, locking all the doors behind her. Just as she was at the top of the hill, two girls appeared in front of her. Kitla snickered. "Well, well. Has the Kage made you the welcoming committee?" One girl glared at her, while the other one just sighed. The one glaring had short, neon green hair and bright pink eyes. She wore a black tube top dress that came to her knees, with brown fur around the edges. She also had fur around her neck and both wrists. She wore black heeled combat boots, strapped with belts. **She's still a fur junkie. **Kitla shook her head and looked at the other girl. She had shoulder length neon, blue hair and bright red eyes. She wore a flowing blue gown with ruby accents. It hugged her curves and billowed out behind her, the color gradually getting lighter as it hit the ground. The sleeves were quite long, and wide. Around her hip, was a braided metal rope. Hanging from it was an orb of strange glowing liquid.

The girl with the blue hair bowed, while the other stayed standing. "Welcome back, milady." Kitla smiled. "Please don't be so formal, Clover." Clover stood up straight, smiling. She scratched the back of her head, nervously. "Sorry, Kitla but I always forget." The green haired girl snorted. "Suuure." Kitla looked her in the eye. She gulped and stepped back. "I see you haven't changed at all, Ginger." Ginger smirked. "'Course not. What did you expect? Seeing me wear pink frills or something?" Kitla smiled and tilted her head. "I'm glad you haven't changed." She walked past the two, ignoring Ginger's freaked out look. As she looked down at the village, she sighed. "Nothings changed; and I'm happy." The other two glanced at each other. Clover stepped forward gingerly, afraid to ruin her friends good mood. "What about your mother Kit?" Kitla's smile faded and she frowned. "I am upset, but…" She turned to face Clover. "She told me once that she would eventually die, and not to cry for her. She told me that life cannot come without death."

Kitla smiled again and rested her hands on Clover's shoulders. "So don't worry all right? I'm fine." Clover nodded hesitantly before backing off a little. Ginger stepped forward with a scroll in her hand. "The Kage said to give you this, and to bring you to him." Kitla raised an eye-brow. "Don't ask me, just take the darned thing." Kitla took the scroll from her outstretched hand. She unraveled it and began reading. Her hands fisted in the thin paper, nearly tearing it apart. She threw the scroll to the ground and ran so fast she was a blur. Ginger and Clover quickly moved out of the way. "Hey! What gives?!" Clover walked away from the ranting Ginger and picked up the scroll. As her eyes scanned the contents, she paled. "Ginger. Come here." The commanding tone in her partner's voice silenced her and she immediately came over. "What's up?"

"Read the message." Ginger frowned and took the scroll. She gasped. "Oh, hell no."

_My dear Shadow, _

_You haven't followed my orders. I told you to bring the Hokage ALONE. Instead, you allowed three Jounin into our village. I have sent Silver to collect them along with Light. Having the Jounin here is absolutely unacceptable. They must leave or they will die. I think you should find Light before Silver does._

_Sato Saganara_

* * *

Kitla ran through the crowds of people, desperately searching for the trio. She pushed wave after wave of people away from her. Finally, she found them. Her heart sank as she saw the man that was blocking their path. She growled and took a detour, climbing the wall of a nearby building. She jumped to the next roof over, then crouched on the telephone pole next to it. She heard a fragment of their conversation that made her blood boil. "I can't believe Shadow took YOU on her mission. After all, a light is as worthless as a doorknob in a fight. I mean, what are you gonna do? Hurl a light bulb at them and hope it lights up? Ha ha!" Kitla's teeth turned to fangs as the last hand sign was completed for her jutsu. She emitted a feral growl as three long, black claws emerged from her knuckles on each hand. The blades shimmered in the afternoon sunlight.** Tear him to shreds, Kage Tsume.** (1)

She jumped from the telephone pole, claws aimed straight at Gin's heart. She heard Nadi's sound of surprise, as Gin met her claws with his sword, effectively halting her sword. His sword bore the whole of her weight, and created a crater at Gin's feet. He gave her an arrogant smirk. "Hey Shadow. How've you been?" Kitla glared at him. Gin chuckled. "Your still unfriendly as ever, I see." He pushed her back, sending her flying upwards. She landed neatly on both feet directly in front of Nadi. "Leave. Them. Alone." Gin smirked at began to walk closer. "SO you've come here to protect your precious Light? A bit of a waste if you ask me." Kitla glanced at Nadi, ignoring Gin's taunting. Her hands were fisted at her sides, and she was quite pale. She felt Kakashi's eyes on her, as she released her jutsu, claws disintegrating. She walked up to Nadi and whispered something in her ear. "Don't look so pale. I won't let anything happen to you." Nadi smiled slightly and nodded. Kitla turned to Gin, eyes slit, as he demanded to know if she was listening, if her ears were working.

Circling him, she took in his appearance. He had his long black hair pulled up in a ponytail and his silver eyes showed little emotion. He wore a noble's kimono that was also silver with jade dragons across the sleeves. His sword's sheath was at his hip, wrapped in silver fabric. Kitla smirked. "You're still a wannabe samurai. Pitiful." Gin glared at her hatefully. "The one I find pitiful is you. Going missing for a month is one thing, but choosing HER as your partner is even worse." He pointed his sword at Nadi to enforce his point. Kitla watched him, calm and silent. She felt Nadi shift closer to her and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and unsheathed her sword, setting it against his. "Such bold accusations, for a mere peasant. Do you wish to lose another limb, boy?" Gin's sword began to shake as he relived the memory. He clutched the empty left sleeve of his kimono and glared, painfully. Kitla smirked. "I didn't think so. Now go tell your master that I'm bringing him his guests." Gin glared with enough heat that seemed to burn a hole through her. He replied through gritted teeth. "Fine." He sheathed his sword and stomped off, fuming. Kitla exhaled heavily, she turned and gave a dazzling smile. "Sorry you had to see that. He can be such a nuisance sometimes." Kakashi waved a hand. "It's fine. I'm assuming that was Gin?" Nodding, she walked over to Nadi and put her arms around her shoulders. Kitla brought her face up to Nadi's and looked her in the eye. Nadi knew she was trying to see if she was alright. She tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. "I'm fine."

Kitla nodded hesitantly and let go. She walked to the main road. "As I said, I need to take you guys to the Kage. Please come with me." Everyone nodded and followed her to the tower. She and Nadi pushed the doors open and began walking the huge stair case. "In his presence you must say nothing of Gin and I, understand? _Nothing_." Gai gave her a puzzled look. Kitla sighed. "The Kage believes that Gin is the only pure demonic being. Anyone who tells him otherwise…suffers." Gai gulped. They reached the top of the stairway and saw a pair of doors made of black stone. Kitla ran a clawed finger across it's surface, causing the locks to open. The doors swung open silently, and revealed a black room with stained glass windows. In the centre of the room was a black glass throne, with blue gems set into it. A blue velvet carpet ran from the door to the throne. The man who sat on it had short brown hair, and steely ice cold blue eyes. He sat perfectly still, back straight. His hands were on the arms of his chair, as he regarded the PO'd Tsunade in front of him. "I will not participate with Jounin in front of me. They do not deserve to hear such things." Tsunade growled at him. "And I will _not_ do anything without them. They are two of my most trusted shinobi. That is the whole reason that they are even here!" The Kage rolled his eyes. "So stubborn. No wonder they say you have more brawns then brains. Although your beauty could greatly make up for that." Tsunade glared at him and cracked her knuckles. _**"What. Did. You. Say?"**_ Beside Nadi and Kitla, the men were preparing to jump at the Kage, if the need came. To avoid any damage to the room, or them, Kitla and Nadi jumped to Tsunade's side and held each of her arms behind her back. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" Nadi grabbed her arms and Kitla pushed one of her pressure points, muttering an apology. Tsunade fainted and fell, Kakashi and Gai catching her as she did so.

Kitla and Nadi bowed so that their foreheads touched the ground. Gai gaped at them, while Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Hello father, I'm sorry that it took so long to arrive." The Kage waved a hand as he stepped of the platform. "It's alright. After all, you did have to transport more people this time." Kitla gave a silent sigh of relief. Suddenly, the man's hand clamped onto her windpipe and lifted her up. "There is one thing I'm disappointed in though. You left for a month. What did you do Shadow?" Kitla clawed at his hands, trying to breathe. Nadi answered for her. "She didn't do anything! Please!" Sato grinned. "Didn't do anything? Come now, her mission should have taken action in less then a month." Nadi looked confused. "Oh? You mean your dear older sister didn't tell you?" By this time, Kitla was nearly unconscious. Sato dropped her onto the floor. She coughed and sucked in air desperately. He walked up to Nadi and whispered in her ear, "The Hokage isn't here to sign a peace treaty. She's here to die." Nadi's eyes widened and her knees gave out. Kitla had regained her breath and stood up with Kakashi's help. "It was my mistake. Forgive me father." He glared at her. "I wasn't talking to you Shadow. I was talking to Light."

"Excuse me, Lord Kage. But Kitla and Nadi said that Lady Tsunade could bring anyone she wished." Sato glared at Gai. "You are a mere Jounin. I owe you no explanation." He turned around and sat back on his chair. "Shadow, Light. Take care of these pitiful Jounin and the dear lady Hokage. Understood?" Kitla pushed herself up right and Nadi stood up again. They kneeled in front of him and spoke sync. "We hear, we obey, we believe." They stood and led the Jounin down the stairs, the glass doors sealing behind them. Kitla and Nadi walked beside each Jounin, Kakashi carrying Tsunade. When they reached the doors, Kitla stood in front of them. "I apologize for that. Our Kage believes that we are to carry out his order without flaw. You being here is a flaw for him." Nadi looked as though she had been told that the world would end tomorrow. "Onee-chan…why…why didn't you tell me?!" Kitla looked at her with hollow, lifeless eyes. "This was my mission, not yours. I didn't want you getting hurt." Nadi began to tear up. "So?! When you found me in the alleyway after the sealing, bleeding to death, was that any of your business? Of course not!"

Kitla looked at her sadly. "Well, it was actually. We are light and shadow. I will care for you whether Kuro tells me or my heart." Nadi covered her face with her hands as she began to sob. Gai put his arm around her shoulders. Kitla twitched, but stayed silent. "Kitla's telling you this because she cares for you Nadi. The fact that she didn't want you on this mission is proof enough." Nadi hiccupped. "I g-guess…but she could have told me!" Gai smiled sadly. "Even knowing would have hurt you. Right Kit?" Kitla nodded. "The mission was originally to assassinate Lady Tsunade while we were in Konoha. Therefore the blame would be left entirely with us." Kitla smirked. "But I don't feel like listening to his majesty anymore. I have a new plan. We're getting Tsunade out of here _**tonight.**_

* * *

Well? How'd I do? It took awhile to figure out Sato's character. In the end… I don't think I followed the original plan very well. Whatever. Review please!

(1) Translates into Shadow Claw

Kit-chan


	14. Chapter 13

And now… the conclusion! I've been thinking about how many chapters this story is actually gonna be. There's only this chapter then it's the time skip. Talk about stalling.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Yami, the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Blind in the Dark**

They all sat around in the living room, Tsunade lying on the couch unconscious. Gai paced back and forth in front of the kitchen, while Kakashi sat in the armchair reading his book. Kitla sat on the back of the couch cross-legged with her eyes closed. The clock ticked, and seconds crawled by. Nadi burst into the room, breathing heavily. Akumo was right behind her, once again in the ANBU uniform. Gai jumped three feet in the air. "Kitla! Kitla!" She calmly opened her eyes and looked at Nadi. "Did you convince him?" Nadi nodded. Akumo walked towards her. "You are going to owe me **big **time." Kitla smirked. "Of course, sensei." Akumo smirked. "Haven't heard that in awhile. So what's the plan?" Kitla slid off the back of the couch onto the arm piece. "I've given Tsunade a sedative. She won't wake for a day or so." Akumo snickered. "That must have been fun. Giving a Sannin a sedative? Yikes." Kitla glared at him. He glared back. "Sensei, with all due respect, you aren't being very serious about our situation." Akumo glanced at Tsunade. "So what's the plan?' Kitla sighed. **Why does he always have to change the subject? **"The plan was to take out the guards of the main-gate tonight, using the schedule I found on Gin's desk. Apparently tonight the Moon festival will be entertaining the civilians, and the post will be left empty. Leaving the village will be as easy as stealing candy from a child." Akumo sighed. "To think that on this important day of the year I have to do this. Jeez…" Kakashi frowned. "What's so important?" Kitla stood and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She quickly downed the liquid and set the glass on the counter. "…It's called the Moon Festival because it celebrates the two celestial demons, Kurotsuki and Shirotsuki."

"How can a demon be celestial?"

"Their power comes from the moon phases and each other. We are strongest on the full moon and weakest when there is no moon."

Akumo suddenly stood and walked to the window. He opened it and stuck his head out. He glanced round, trying to see what had caught his eye. "Sensei?" He shook his head. "Nothing. Thought I saw something for a minute." Kitla roughly pushed him away from the window, and concentrated her chakra in her ears. She heard a young man running, his sword brushing against the fabric of his clothing. Her eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth. "Gin."

* * *

Gin ran through the marketplace, shoving person after person out of his way. He knocked over lanterns and food vendors in his rush. He reached the tower and ran up the stairs taking two at a time. When he reached the black doors, he calmed his breathing and smoothed his clothes. His hands grew hooked talons and he ran them down the doors. A click echoed and the doors swung inward, showing the Kage sitting on his throne. Gin walked towards him and kneeled in front of him. "My lord I have most disturbing news." Sato lifted his head. "About whom?" Gin cleared his throat. "Shadow, Light, and Crimson have betrayed the village. They plan to storm the gates while we're preoccupied with the festival. They do not agree with the idea of killing Lady Tsunade." A few moments passed and Gin nervously raised his head.

"My…lord?" A rough growling started and Gin slowly began to back away. Sato stood up, his shoulders slumped. Gin backed out of the room, sealing the doors behind him. A loud roar echoed, shaking the very foundations of the tower. Gin covered his ears in an attempt to ward of the noise. His eyes slowly dimmed and grew black as the tower slowly started to collapse under the Kage's newfound weight.

* * *

A thud sounded, as two shadows landed in front of the gates. Kitla and Akumo's job was to scout ahead and make sure there was indeed no one there. They sent a kunai towards a sakura tree and Nadi caught it. She quickly ran towards them, Kakashi and Gai behind her. Tsunade rested on Gai's back, still MIA from the sedative. Akumo paused and lifted a hand. All went still, as they awaited the all clear. A whooshing noise was getting louder and louder. They had no idea what it was, and continued through the gate. For once the door opened and closed silently. They approached the forest and Kakashi blinked in surprise. **Was it that color before? **The trees had been stained a dark red and the grass was a deep blue. Kitla chuckled. "At night this world is no longer what it was. Plants and animals change mutating into monster. It's how this place got it's name." As they walked through the crimson trees, Kakashi suppressed a shiver. "The truth is, we're not in your world anymore. You could walk for years and only see these trees. This is the land of demons." Kakashi and Gai gaped at her. Akumo snickered. He was about to tease them about the look on their faces, when the whooshing noise became so fierce it created a whirlwind.

It battered them to and fro, slamming them into trees. Kitla only looked into the sky for a second, but for her it took an eternity to move. She ran towards Kakashi and Gai, grabbing them by their collars. She glanced around for Nadi, and saw Akumo bent over her. She was unconscious as Akumo lifted her up. Akumo and Kitla shared glances as they took off running. Kitla let Kakashi and Gai run for themselves and grabbed Nadi from Akumo. She was awake now, and clutched Kitla's neck. "What's happening?!" She had no time to answer, as the source of the wind landed nearly on top of them. It was a huge creature that could have matched Kyuubi in a wrestling match. It had the appearance of a Minotaur, its skin a dark brown. It had long ram horns that curled outwards at mid-back. Its back feet were black hooves coated in dry blood. From its back sprouted two huge black bat wings with tears in the translucent skin. A tail sprouted from its tailbone. It was **very **long and had short, brown fur covering it. At the tip was a black arrow-head. Its hands had curved black claws that gleamed in the moonlight. Finally, its eyes were a cold, black slate.

Kitla began to shake, and her knees collapsed. Nadi fell unconscious from the sight. Akumo glared at the creature as Kakashi and Gai stepped back. Kitla could not rearrange her thoughts, as she stared at the Kage's true demonic form. Akumo drew his sword and carefully sidestepped towards Kitla. He kneeled down beside her, his eyes never leaving the creature. The monster let out a deafening roar, and thrust its clawed hand towards Kitla. Akumo swiftly moved in front, his word doubling in size. He closed his eyes. He listened to its breathing, as its claws grew closer and closer. He suddenly opened his eyes and evaporated into red mist. The creature's hand halted. It swiveled its head, searching for its newfound opponent. Kitla stared at the monster, her eyes still empty. The red mist encircled her and Nadi, hiding them from sight. "Kitla. Daughter of the shadows. Take these people home." She smiled sadly, the emotion finally coming back to her eyes. She looked at Nadi, who nodded. Kitla stood up bringing Nadi with her. Their eyes glowed red and blue. "We hear, we believe, we obey."

Outside of the mist, Kakashi and Gai had begun to flee, running around the creature. It swung its tail towards them. Akumo suddenly appeared and slashed its tail in two. The red mist faded as the creature roared in pain. It paused, and seemed almost to smirk. In a flash of green flames, its tail re-grew, good as new. Kakashi and Gai jumped a foot, as clawed hands grabbed their shoulders. They turned and saw Kitla and Nadi once more in their half-demon (1) forms. Their tails twitched impatiently behind them. "Come. We must get you home." Each girl placed a hand on their heart, the other on the man's shoulder. In a blast of white light, they found themselves in front of the stone again. They saw from a distance the Kage's form and shuddered. The girls ran to the stone and activated the portal. The light was painfully bright against the dark night. "You will not be tested. Now go!" Gai quickly ran through the portal, glancing only once at the two demons. Kakashi paused and looked into Kitla's eyes. " I want to apologize for anything the Kage might do to you in advance." Kitla smiled, almost sweetly, and walked towards him. She took his arm and led him gently back to the stone. She was about to push him into the portal when an unbearable shriek echoed alongside the Kage's roar. Kitla covered her ears. She looked back at the Kage, and saw Akumo's demonic form towering over him. Kakashi gaped. "Whoa. Can you all do that?" Kitla chuckled. "We'll have to show you some time, when all this is over."

Akumo had transformed into a huge red dragon (2). Upon further inspection, Kakashi could see that the dragon was entirely made of a liquid, probably blood. Gold fangs and claws gleamed, his eyes hollow. It looked as though the dragon's eye sockets were empty. Its long tail also had several gold spikes as well as smaller ones along the tips of his wings. It towered several feet taller then the Kage, being able to stand on two feet. The dragon let out an ear piercing scream and leapt at the Kage, claws and fangs outstretched. As they clashed, Kitla turned to Kakashi. "Please go! We have to stop them or the entire village will be destroyed!" Kakashi quickly ran through the portal. He reappeared in the forest just outside of Konoha. Gai had sat down by a tree and laid Tsunade down. He stood as Kakashi turned to see the portal flicker and fade, leaving them blind in the dark.

* * *

Nya ha! So did I do well with the whole Kage demon thing? I hope I did. I based the form off of one of Yuna's (Final Fantasy X) summons. It's the one she gets in Kilika. My friend is SO going to kill me when she reads this…

(1) I am referring to their half- transformed states as half-demon now.

(2) The kind of dragon Akumo turns into is a western breed, not eastern. He's like the dragons in 'Reign of Fire', or 'Dragon heart'.

Kit-chan


	15. Chapter 14

Hello! We have now gone over the beginning arc of this story. Think of the last chapters like the Zabuza/Haku stuff, 'kay? We are now coming to the main plot! Yay! I honestly never thought I'd get this far. All I had in my head when I started was the ending. It was very sad and death-filled. Don't worry though. Some reviews might help change my mind. wink, wink, nudge, nudge **WARNING: MAJOR TIME- SKIP SPOILERS!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own the OCs, Yami, and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Beginning of the End**

Two and a half years had passed, and still no news of Yamigakure. Every once and awhile an ANBU team would report saying that they saw white lightning come from the stone. But each and every time they returned, nothing had changed. The stone Illusia had re-appeared, not a crack on it. The grass around it wasn't even singed. It was as if nothing had ever happened. The memories of seeing Akumo fighting the Kage haunted Kakashi and Gai, weighing heavily on their hearts. Who had won? Was the village al right? Were Nadi and Kitla still alive? These questions went unanswered as betrayal and deceit rang within the walls of Konoha. Sasuke left the village, and nearly killed Naruto after he had chased after him. Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and killed. He was later revived and was now living in Suna as Kazekage, free of Shukaku. Asuma Sarutobi was killed by a member of the evil organization, and a shinobi that they had trusted turned out to be a sound-nin. Despite all of Naruto and Sakura's effort, no one believed that Sasuke would ever return to the village. To further his chance of bringing the Uchiha back, Naruto had left for training during those two and a half years with Jiraiya. Sakura had also undergone training, under the Sixth Hokage herself. The two had become a match for even Kakashi. Currently, the three sat in a ramen bar, courtesy off their sensei. Being in the village all at the same time was a rare treat for them, and they had every thought of taking advantage of it.

Kakashi had just vacuumed (1) up his ramen, and waited for the others to finish. His mind drifted into space as he remembered Kitla's last words to him. _"Go, or the entire village might be destroyed!!" _Those words had rung in his head for weeks. He blinked as he realized Naruto was shaking him. "SNAP OUT OF IT, KAKASHI- SENSEI!!" He turned and calmly looked at the blonde. "You're going to deafen me, Naruto."

"You were pretty zoned out. What' cha thinking about?"

"Stuff…"

Sakura sighed as a vein popped in Naruto's head. She stepped out of the ramen stall for a breath of fresh air, but was met with Kotetsu Hagane's reddened face. He looked like he'd run a bloody marathon. "Kotetsu, what's wrong?!"

"Need to…talk to…Kakashi…" Sakura led him to a bar stool and got him a glass of water. Kakashi and Naruto stared at the oxygen hungry Chunin. "Kotetsu, buddy, what the heck is with you?"

"Lady Tsunade needs to see Kakashi and Gai Might immediately. She said it was an emergency." Naruto frowned. "The Hokage's tower isn't that far away. Why ya so out of breath?"

"I had to help Izumo catch Gai. He was training with Lee and wouldn't stop." Naruto began to snicker and Sakura whapped him on the head. "Don't laugh! I'd like to see you catch Gai! I'm sure Kotetsu did fine." Kotetsu smirked and winked at her, causing her to blush. Naruto growled. "Shouldn't you be leaving now, Kakashi-sen…Kakashi?" The three glanced at his empty stool. Sakura shook her head, as Naruto began to yell. "WHO'S GONNA PAY FOR MY FOOD?!"

* * *

Kakashi took the steps to the Hokage's office two at a time. He quickly opened the door and glanced around. Gai had been pacing impatiently and stopped in front of the window when Kakashi entered. Tsunade sat at her desk, tense. Her eyes were locked on three cloaked figures that stood at the back wall of the room. Kakashi heard their whispers echo softly in the room. One wore a grey cloak, one a black, and one white. The hoods covered their faces completely. "Kakashi please sit down. You too, Gai." Her voice was commanding, even though she had said please. The two immediately kneeled in front of her, facing the strangers. "You three. Please stand in front of me. There's no need to hide anymore."

"We don't take orders from mortals." The seemingly feminine voice rolled along their skin like velvet and silk. You could almost reach out and touch it. Guy shivered and clenched his fist. "Come now Arachna. We've asked them for help. Politeness is only expected." This one's voice was soft and wispy, like the wind. "Yeah Arachna. No use gettin' in trouble while we're here." Kakashi's head snapped up and he tried to look at the person in the grey cloak. **I know that voice…** The stranger in the grey cloak chuckled and let his hood fall back. His spiked silver hair and yellow eyes made him unmistakable. "Zeon! What happened to your face?!"

"Some punk came at me with a fire-jutsu that pretty much turned me crispy. My face was the only thing they couldn't heal." The right side of his face was warped by disfigured purple skin, and the skin on his neck was burnt black. Tsunade cleared her throat. "Would you please tell me what you've told them Zeon?"

"Sure. The reason we're here is because we followed some sound-nin through Illusia. We don't know how they got in, but we know who they are."

"Who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi." A light chuckle was heard from the white cloak. Zeon snickered. "Although, thanks to Sumi here, the doc's gonna be sporting some **nasty **bruises for awhile." The one in the white cloak stepped forward and let her hood fall. She looked to be nineteen years old. Her hair was a pale green and her eyes a deep lilac. Her lips were stained a dark, dark red and her skin was white. She bowed from the waste and stepped back. Tsunade let out a deep sigh. At this point, Kakashi and Gai stood on either side of her desk. "Since we left Yami there have been some important events, I'm guessing?"

"Hell yeah. The shinobi that were supposed to be guarding the gates got **thrashed**. And…well…"

"Oh for god's sake. If you can't say it, I will!" The woman in the black cloak threw off her garment and steeped in front of him. Her hair had every neon color in it, and was done up in two short pig-tails on the top of her head. Her eyes were black and on the bridge of her nose were freckles. She wore a tight black, low cut, long sleeved shirt. She also had on baggy black cargo pants and big black boots. "The Sixth Kage has given Akumo, Nadi and Kitla to Orochimaru to do with as he wishes." She then blew a bubble of pink gum as if what she had said didn't bother her in the least. Kakashi and Gai gaped at her, unable to create an intelligent thought. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "For what purpose did he do this?" Arachna turned to Zeon. "You're kidding, right?" Sumi sighed, and a light breeze blew through the room. Kakashi frowned. **Weird. The window isn't open… **Sumi stepped in front of Arachna and kneeled in front of Tsunade's desk. "You are aware of the plan to assassinate you, correct?"

"Yes."

"The one who hired Kitla was Orochimaru. He promised the Sixth Kage he would teach his demonic shinobi all that he knew."

"Why would he promise such a thing?" Sumi glanced at the floor. When she looked up her eyes were full of sadness. "Our Kage is greedy. The world we live in only has two nations. The rest is ruled by the strange creatures that inhabit them. He wishes to use our abilities to conquer the other nation, and slowly work his way to this world. To do this, we must know of the absolute limits that each of us can achieve. Orochimaru's jutsu could tell the Kage all he would ever need." Tsunade kneaded her temples. "My god…" Kakashi and Gai stayed silent. Sumi stood and stepped back. Kakashi frowned. "Lady Hokage, may I speak?"

"Go ahead."

"Zeon, if you're here and asking us for help…"

"Yep. Most demons have left Yami. The Kage nearly destroyed the village and we had to enlist help from our 'allies'." Arachna snorted. "If you can call them allies." Sumi glared at her. "It isn't my fault that a demon doesn't measure up to a **god**." Arachna glared back. "What was that?!" Zeon quickly stepped in front of Arachna. He gave her a look that chilled her. Everyone could see her shake. "S-sorry…" He turned and gave Sumi the same look. She stepped back and hung her head in defeat. Zeon moved to kneel in front of Tsunade's desk, and the two girls followed suit. Arachna was glaring at the floor, yelling a blue streak in her mind no doubt. "We know where Orochimaru has hidden them. All we need is permission, and some help. **Please**. Will you help us?" Tsunade rested her head in her hands. "Where has he taken them?" Zeon looked directly into her eyes. "He has hidden them deep within the Land of Stone."

* * *

A sixteen year old girl stood behind Orochimaru, as he listened to Kabuto's report. She had long black her that nearly reached her ankles, and deep golden eyes. She wore a black silk shirt with wide sleeves that fell to her knees. It was low-cut, and showed a dark purple lace bra. She had on a pair of loose black cargo shorts, and knee-length black suede leather heels. Her hair hung loose, silky smooth. Her lips and nails were dyed a dark purple as well. Around her neck was a purple leather collar with a black metal buckle. Beside her stood Sasuke Uchiha. He wore the same style of clothing as Orochimaru, although it looked much better on him. Sasuke caught her looking at him and glared. She glared back until he smirked and gave his attention back to Kabuto. They had a mutual friendship. They were both here not of their own free will. Sasuke acted like the ultimate soldier, never hurt or weak. But she knew him better. He hated it here, maybe even feared it. When she had first been taken here they had witnessed each other at their weakest, and had saved each other's asses countless times. They realized they were equals in combat and kept each other alive, if only for that one more rematch. She allowed a slight smile to tug at her lips. Sasuke quirked an eye-brow, but she only shook her head. The smile stayed on her lips until Kabuto glared at her.

"Have you even been listening, Shadow?"

"Of course."

"Then what did I say?"

"You said that the Akatsuki had acquired Shukaku, but failed in killing its retainer. Konoha shinobi rescued and revived him. He has retuned to Suna and has begun to carry out his duties as Kazekage once more."

"…" A slight chuckle came from the chair in front of her and she moved to see his face. Orochimaru had a very amused smirk on his lips. "Don't try to outwit her, Kabuto. Even my dear Sasuke has trouble with that task." Kabuto's glare remained on her as she moved back to Sasuke's side. She glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye, and found his to be filled with laughter. He looked at her and the sides of his mouth twitched with the effort of not smiling. She didn't hold it back and smiled softly at him. He blinked and turned away. Her eyes widened as she realized why. **Was he blushing?! What the heck!! **She swallowed harshly and gave her attention back to her 'master'. He had stood and walked over to the door. He caught her gaze and offered his arm. "Come my pet. Let me show you something." She glanced at Sasuke who said nothing. She took his arm and allowed him to lead her through the winding halls. He came to a black carved wooden door and stopped. He rested his hand on the silver door handle and turned his head to face her. "You have been an excellent soldier and pet my dear. I have a reward for you." Her eyes widened and she took an involuntary step backwards, bumping into Sasuke. He caught her shoulders and she muttered an apology. What had startled her was that usually his rewards were him sinking his fangs into some part of her body. The smile faded from his face like water. "Do you not appreciate my gift, Shadow?" She breathed in heavily. **Better to not get him mad. **"Of course I do. It was just unexpected, that's all.

The smile was back on his face as he opened the door and stepped in. His voice reached her and she held back a shiver. "Then come join me, my pet." She glanced at Kabuto, who shrugged. The look in his eyes told her that he knew exactly what was going on, but he definitely wasn't going to tell her. Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped a foot. "Be careful, Shadow." She glared at him and punched him in the shoulder lightly. "Yeah, yeah I know." Sasuke rubbed his arm and scowled at her. Kabuto watched this 'exchange' with keen interest. She glared at him full force till he turned away. "Watch your back, Sasuke." She looked into the blackness of the doorway and breathed in the musk smell of mold. She walked through the stench into the waiting silence. She heard Kabuto's final taunt, right before the door slammed in his face. "Hope your not afraid of the dark, **Kitla**."

* * *

Hee hee…I'm so bad. So, who's up for throwing rotten veges at me? This took so long, because my parents are hell-bent on getting me in a canoe. Lets just say I don't like water. And to be completely surrounded by it? I don't f'ing think so!

Kit-chan


	16. Chapter 15

Tainted Light: "Hello! I have now officially dived off the deep end of insanity. Really I have."

Axel: "I thought you already did."

TL: "..."

Axel: "Wait. How the hell am I even here? Scratch that, where is here?!"

TL: *evil grin* "I had my friend Natxya pull a few strings. As for were we are, your in my computer dumbass."

Axel: "...damn."

TL: "Axel, darling, will you do the disclaimer for me?"

Axel: "…" *holds up sign that says, 'Tainted Light doesn't own Naruto. She owns Yami, the OCs and the plot'*

TL: *pets Axel's head* "good boy!"

Axel: *holds up another sign that says, 'HELP ME!'*

(Line)

**Chapter Fifteen: Snake Bites**

Kitla stayed completely still, as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. She could make out the pillars that held the roof, the black and white tiled floor, and Orochimaru. He stood there, smiling. A strange purple flame flared to life in the middle of the floor, and she jumped. She heard him chuckle and he spread his arms out. "Come here, my pet." She slowly walked towards him, her eyes never leaving the flames. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, breathing in her scent. She fought off a shiver and finally met his gaze. To her surprise, his eyes were quite soft. **That's not good… **She tried to move back and he tightened his hold. "Please don't struggle." Kitla froze. **Did he just say please?! What the hell!! **He moved closer to her and her breath caught in her throat. He ran his freakishly long tongue down her neck and she gulped. "I have waited so long to give you this gift, to taste your blood in my mouth." Her eyes widened and she tried to shove him away. He only held her tighter, and reared his head back. Kitla screamed as his fangs pierced her neck. She could feel her collar snap and fall onto the floor, as she sobbed. He quickly retracted his fangs and jumped away from her. She fell to her knees, and reached for her neck. She felt two small holes, and glanced at his mouth. Blood dripped from his face like water. "What did you…" Kitla screeched in pain. She fell onto her side shrieking and clawing at her already bleeding neck. Tears fell from her eyes as she screamed Bloody Mary. **Why does it hurt?!?! **Orochimaru began to laugh, as the door finally swung open violently. Kitla saw Kabuto lying on the floor unconscious, and Sasuke staring at her in shock. She screamed again, her body convulsing. She held her neck and screamed until she was hoarse. She whimpered, rocking back and worth. Orochimaru sat by one of the pillars and licked his lips, while Sasuke quickly ran to her side. "Shadow, what's wrong?!" He lifted her up and held her against him. She wrapped her arms around her neck and sobbed. "It hurts…so much…AAH!" She screamed again, and it almost sound like a panther's roar. Her hands tore at her throat, and Sasuke had to pin her down.

He sat with his weight on her legs and his hands holding her wrists. He looked deep into her eyes and saw only pain. "Where, Shadow? Where does it hurt?" She rested her head against his chest and whimpered. "My…n-neck…" Sasuke held both of her wrists with one hand, and moved her hair with the other. He found a small bite mark. He frowned. "All I see is the bite…" Sasuke stopped as he remembered his experience in the Forest of Death. He pushed her hair back further and found exactly what he was looking for. There on her neck, was a curse mark.

(Line)

**Konoha**

Tsunade raised an eye-brow. "The Land of Stone is quite far. I doubt Orochimaru will wait for you. By the time you get there he'll be gone again." Arachna smirked. "Is that a yes?" Tsunade sighed. "I suppose. So, what are you going to do?" Sumi stood and threw her cloak to the floor. Underneath, she wore a dark purple shirt, and deep blue jeans. On her feet were black heeled sandals. Around her right thigh was a light green headband with a peculiar triangle symbol. It looked like three layered arrow heads, the bottom larger then the middle and so on. Gai stared. "You aren't…from Yami?' Sumi smiled. "No. My village is the 'allies' that Arachna so fondly spoke of. My village is called Seishingakure." Kakashi raised an eye-brow. "The 'village of spirits'?" Arachna snickered. "Yep. They're a bunch of dead people." Sumi sighed. Another breeze blew threw the office. Gai walked up to the window and poked it. Zeon and Arachna sweat-dropped. "Sumi is the god of wind, so to say. The air currents respond to her movements and emotions." Tsunade raised and eye-brow. "'God'?" Sumi nodded. "Yes. My village is made up of the gods. Yami is made of the demons. Think of them like Heaven and Hell."

"Oh, so your precious village is Heaven?" Sumi looked at her nails as Arachna's anger rose. "Of course. You demons amount to nothing, compared to us gods." Arachna growled and threw her coat down. Underneath, she had on a black spaghetti strap shirt that showed her stomach. Her pants were very loose and held onto her waist by a black spiked belt. Hanging from the belt was every and any kind of knife or dagger imaginable. On her back was a sword twice her height and width, and finally, her hands were covered in metal that gave her claws. Everyone sweat-dropped. Zeon looked at her. "Did you bring EVERYTHING?" A wicked gleam entered her eyes. "Of course not, moron. I left the bombs." Zeon sweat-dropped. "Ah."

"Well, aren't you the walking armory?"

"Yeah. And if you ever say that Seishin's better then Yami, then they'll be stuck in your skin."

"Oh, I'm so terribly frightened! Zeon!" The young man quickly stood in front of her. "Don't worry, fair princess! Not a hair on your head shall be harmed while I still breathe!"

"Oh, my brave Knight!" Arachna's shoulders slumped. "Zeon, why do you always take the fun out of everything?"

"Back you evil demon! You shall not harm my fair lady!" Zeon then proceeded to whack Arachna on the head with his sword's sheath. "Hey! *whack* Ow! *whack* Cut it- *whack* Out! *whack*"

"Oh, be careful Knight! They say that lasers shoot from her eyes!"

"Fear not my beloved! I would give my life for yours, just to hold you once more!"

"Oh, Knight!" Zeon held Sumi against his chest as the waves crashed on the shoreline, and birds called from the sky. Arachna lay on the floor, bruised and battered. She twitched. "I can see friggin' sparkles…" The others sweat-dropped.

(Line)

**Rock Village**

Kitla opened her eyes, to find that she had been moved into a very dark room. She felt waves of pain throughout her body, and closed her eyes. She felt a cool cloth on her forehead and jumped. "Don't worry, Kit. It's me." She opened her eyes to see her former partner kneeling at her side. Nadi's hair had grown even faster then Kitla's, and fell straight to the floor. She had it wrapped in dark green bandages (1) to keep it out of the way. She had acquired a scar awhile back that went from her left ear to the right side of her chin. She currently had on a tight white silk dress that stopped at her knees. On her feet were knee high leather heels with gold buckles. She also had on large gold hoop earrings. Kitla sighed in relief. She bolted upright and nearly screamed in pain. She fell off the bed into Nadi's arms. She clutched the younger girl's arm, desperately trying to breathe. "Sasuke. What happened to…Sasuke?" Someone moved behind Nadi. "He got confined to his room for a week." Kitla looked over Nadi's shoulder to see Akumo leaning in the doorframe. His wild silver hair now reached his shoulders (2), and his crimson eyes were dull. He wore tight black leather pants and a short sleeved leather jacket, over a tight black shirt. He had black boots and his sword at his hip. All along his arms, neck, face and torso, scars crisscrossed in no particular pattern.

"Akumo-sensei…" He gave a strained chuckle. "Oh, so now you call me sensei? Jeez…" Kitla smiled weakly. Nadi sat Kitla back on the bed and wiped her hands off. Kitla lifted a shaking arm to feel the back of her neck. She frowned. "Didn't he bite me? Where…where's the holes?" Nadi and Akumo glanced at each other. Nadi gave her a hand mirror. "Careful. It might be a bit of a shock." Kitla took the mirror with shaking hands and lifted her hair. Her eyes widened as she saw the intricate pentagram sealed into her skin. She dropped the mirror and held her face in her hands. "No, no, no, no…." She held back her tears, but failed when Nadi wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She sobbed. "This can't be happening…It can't…" Nadi said nothing, as Akumo took off his sword and set it against the wall. He sat down beside Kitla and rested his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, sniffing slightly. He gave a sad smile, and held both the girls against him. Kitla wrapped her arms around his neck, as more tears fell from her face. "Sensei, what are we going to do? I could handle being a normal sound shinobi, but this…"

"You don't have a choice Kit."

"Can't we do **anything?**"

"…no…"

She buried her head further into his chest as she sobbed. Nadi let go of Kitla and walked to the door. She turned as her hand rested on the doorknob. "I'm sorry, but I have to return to the Hospital ward. You know how Kabuto gets sometimes." Akumo nodded. As the door closed, he sighed. "I guess now's as good time as any."

"For…what?"

"Well, you know how I was on the same team as your mother and the Sixth Kage?"

"Yeah…" Akumo sighed again. Kitla lifted her head and sat back. "What's wrong?"

"…I loved Kagero. Her marriage to Sato was arranged, so she had no say in the matter. I never knew how she felt about me." Kitla stayed silent, too shocked to say something. "Kagero was the only woman I ever loved, and probably the only one that I will love. Then Sato came and took her away from us." She looked at him. "What…do you mean?"

"The 'assassin' that everyone thought killed her was Sato. He killed your mother."

(Line)

TL: "Mwahaha…"

Axel: "your one mean gal, aren't ya?"

TL" "Have you seen the ending yet?" *evil grin*

Axel: "No…"

TL: "Good!"

Axel: *smacks forehead with hand* "Do you like teasing me?!"

TL: "…yeah."

NEXT CHAPTER: GUEST STAR APPEARANCE!!

= Nadi's hair is wrapped up like Yuna's from Final Fantasy X

= Akumo's hair is like Leon's from Final Fantasy VIII


	17. Chapter 16

TL: "And now, I present to you our guest speaker for today. My very own creation, Akumo!"

Akumo: "What do you mean 'your creation'?"

TL: *cough* "Uh, nothing! So, how you doing?"

Akumo: "…peachy."

TL: "Really? I'm feeling kinda appley myself."

Akumo: "…."

TL: *sigh* "Never mind. Inside joke. Could you do the disclaimer for me?"

Akumo: "The…what?"

TL: *hands him a sheet of paper* "Just read that for Christ's sake."

Akumo: *ahem* "Tainted Light doesn't own Naruto. She owns Yami, the OCs and the plot. Wait, you own Yami?!"

TL: "…maybe…"

(Line)

**Chapter Sixteen: Moonlight Serenade**

Kitla sat in the moonlight, weeping. Sasuke had not just been resigned to his quarters, but severely whipped and slashed as well. Kabuto refused to heal him, so Nadi had tried, only to be caught and punished as well. Her world was slowly but surely falling apart. It had all started with that cursed pentagram on her neck. She had already tried to cut the skin off, only to find it had burned into the very bone and muscles of her body. A medic had found her in the hallway outside her door and taken her to Kabuto. He had been healing one of Akumo's many scars when she arrived. They both quickly rushed to her side, wrapping her neck in bandages. She had seen Sasuke briefly through a screen at that time. He had only glanced at the now crimson rags at her neck, then turned his head in what she thought to be disgust. **I knew it. He hates me now… **He had, in fact, turned because of the anger building in his mind. He knew why her neck was bleeding, as he had done it once before. His anger was directed at Orochimaru. For him to have such a beautiful young lady at his disposal was revolting. Now, reader, you may ask yourself; "Sasuke doesn't admit to women being beautiful. Doesn't he?" The answer would of course be yes, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't realize it. After all, spending so much time with the demon container had made him realize how much of a mistake it was to leave Konoha. He realized, finally, that he could have had a future with someone, a **home. **He wouldn't want to change what had happened to him, after all, had he stayed he wouldn't have met Kitla. Sometimes, he would find himself yearning for a shoulder to lean and would have to smack himself out of it. That was what she had taught him; 'Not everyone is worthless'.

This, of course, Kitla had no idea of. After she had left the infirmary, she was sent straight back to her rooms. She desperately need to tell Sasuke something, and being confined didn't help the matter. She sat up straight and looked at the full moon. She felt Kuro's impatient pacing inside of her "inner rooms" and smirked. She quickly went to her door and opened it, looking side to side. She was completely alone, the hallways, deserted. She sweat-dropped. **You don't see that often around here. **She shook her head to help her focus. **Sasuke's room is the 8th room across from mine… **She was taking a huge risk, but Sasuke meant more to her then being punished by her master. Kitla stopped. **He's… more important to me? **She blushed and shook her head. **Come on Kitla. Don't start thinking like that! **She stopped as she reached his door. **Then…why am I here?** His disgusted face in the infirmary flashed through her mind and she put her hand on the doorknob. **Because I can't have him mad at me…because…I think I might actually…love him. **She breathed in deeply and knocked on the door. "Sasuke…are you there?" She heard a muffled reply and slowly opened the door. From what she could see, Sasuke was lying in his bed on his back, the window casting a moonlit glow on his pale skin. "You shouldn't be here Shadow." She jumped at the sound of his voice. "C-can I come in?" He sighed. "Fine." She stepped in and closed the door behind her quietly. She walked over to his bedside. She tried her hardest not to laugh, but alas, 'twas too much for the poor lass too see Sasuke tied, chained, and bolted to his bed. You heard me; tied, chained AND bolted. He glared at her and she managed to smother her giggling. His glare only increased when she sat on his stomach, her hands on her legs. "So. Who on earth did this to great, almighty Sasuke Uchiha?" He muttered something and she put her hands on his chest, leaning in slightly. Oh, did I mention he only had pants on? Kitla mentally purred as she felt him shift awkwardly under her weight. "You're going to have to speak up, Sasuke."

""I said…it was…Kabuto." Kitla smirked. "Trust him to go overboard. You know why he did or was he just pissed that you KO'ed him?"

"….he said that you were his, and that I had no right to touch you." Kitla blinked in surprise and took her hands off Sasuke, sitting upright. Sasuke watched her reaction closely. "Why that…that…disgusting wretch! I don't belong to anybody, let alone him!" She shuddered at the thought. "….so he was lying?" Kitla looked at him as though he'd just done something very Naruto-ish. He chuckled at the expression on her face. "Never mind…" She huffed. "You actually believed I belonged to that…that….THING?" Sasuke avoided her gaze, staring at the ceiling. "So..uh, Sasuke…" He heard the nervousness in her voice and looked at her. She was playing with the chips in her nail polish and wouldn't look at him. "What?" She glanced at him, the window, the door, then him again. He merely raised an eyebrow. She exhaled. "Close your eyes okay?" Sasuke frowned. **What's with her? **He closed his eyes and waited. He felt something on either side of his head, as he felt Kitla bring her body closer to him. He felt something warm on his forehead, and his eyes immediately flew open, only to meet Kitla's hair in his face. His breath caught in his throat as he realized what she was doing. **She's….kissing me?! **She pulled back and smiled at him. "Thank you, Sasuke." He nodded, barely registering what she was saying. She raised an eyebrow. "Hello? Anybody home?" Sasuke just blinked. She smirked, then lightly kissed him on the nose. Sasuke was immediately broken out of his incomplete thoughts to be met with a shocking discovery. Kitla was hovering over him with her hands on either side of his head and her legs on either side of him. He barely fought back the blush, as she climbed off him.

"S-so what was that for again?"

"I wanted to thank you for today. When you tried to help me." Sasuke smirked. "Your quite the screamer." Kitla put a hand over mouth and feigned innocent. "Who me?" He just rolled his eyes and looked back at the ceiling. A few moments passed in a comfortable silence, until he heard a very quite humming. He turned to see Kitla sitting on the open windowsill, her legs dangling slightly. The humming increased in volume, and he noticed her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her. She blushed and turned her head. "W-were you listening?"

"Could you sing it…for me?" Kitla's eyes widened. "You want to hear my singing?"

"…yes…" Kitla set her feet on the floor and walked back to Sasuke's side. She sat down on what space was left of his bed. He moved to make room for her, wincing from his cuts. Kitla's eyes widened as she realized that he was bleeding very heavily. "Sasuke, you're bleeding!" He glared at her. "Just. Sing." His glare had diminished since he was in pain, but she still reluctantly began to sing.

_Seems somebody put out the moon,_

_Now the road is a minefield._

_I can't follow the way she moves,_

_I can't see past the shadows._

_You make the darkness disappear,_

_I feel found when you stand near_

_I know where I am when you are here,_

_My way becomes so clear_

_When you're gone,_

_Will I loose control?_

_You're the only road I know,_

_You showed me where to go._

_Who will drive my soul?_

_Seems somebody burned up the signs,_

_I can't expect the hard curves._

_How can I know where to turn?_

_You make the street lights reappear._

_I feel bright when you stand near._

_I know what I am when you are here,_

_My place becomes so clear._

_When you're gone,_

_Will I loose control?_

_You're the only road I know,_

_You showed me where to go._

_Who will drive my soul?_

_Will I loose control?_

_You showed me where to go._

_Who will drive my soul?_

_Drive my soul._

_When you're gone,_

_Will I loose control?_

_You're the only road I know,_

_You showed me where to go._

_Who will drive my soul?_

_Will I loose control?_

_You showed me where to go._

_Who will drive my soul?_

_Drive my soul._

Sasuke could only stare as she finished singing. Kitla blushed. **DAMN IT! I've been doing too much of that lately! **"I-I'll just be going now." She quickly stood and walked to his door. Just as she opened the door, he called to her. "Kitla." She froze. **He called me by my name? **"…thank you…Kit." She turned and smiled at him, blushing. She closed the door behind her, as her footsteps faded. Sasuke thought over what had happened and could only come to one conclusion. **I guess…I just might love her. Crap.**

(Line)

_Konoha_

Tsunade sighed. She had given an apartment to Zeon, Sumi, and Arachna to rest. They had all come to an agreement; they would go to Iwagakure once they had spoken to the Tsuchikage. Sumi, Zeon, Arachna, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai would leave once they had permission. They would first scout out the landscape, sending her diagrams via Sai's ink creatures. After that…well, they'd get to that. Currently Kakashi was recruiting his team for briefing. She would have quite a time making Naruto waiting till tomorrow. She smirked. **That's just one of his…'endearing' qualities. **She watched as Team 7 appeared before her. Naruto was grumbling something about, "why did she have to call us when we were at Ichiraku's?" Tsunade smiled. "Naruto. I have a mission for you."

(Line)

TL: "Hmm…"

Akumo: "Now what?"

TL: *sigh* "Just thinking."

Akumo: *rolls his eyes* "Ri-ight."

TL: *vein mark* "Shut up!"

Akumo: "So...what were you thinking about?"

TL: "Well…I'm writing from both Kitla and soon to be Naruto's POV, right?"

Akumo: "Yeah…."

TL: "It doesn't take THAT long to get to Iwagakure from Konoha. How am I possibly going to fit all the KitlaxSasuke moments in?? Not to mention NadixNaruto!"

Akumo: *shrugs* "I 'dunno…"

TL: "Ooh! I know!" *gets REALLY close to the screen* "Readers! Yeah, you! Tell me your ideas! Even if its just 'delay them'. TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!!"

Akumo: "Who are you talking to?"

TL: "No one!"

**NEXT CHAPTER: Our favorite hawk demon guest stars! Stay tuned! **_is breath caught in his throat as he realized what she was breath HHHhKJhkiugfgftfuytygigyyuyuyuyttyytttytytytytgygughuhhuuhjjjjjjjjjjjjjj bgtvr_


	18. Chapter 17

Tainted Light: "Okay, people! Today we have one of my favorite people! Presenting…*drum roll* "Zeon!"

Zeon: *glances around* "How come it's my turn to be tortured?"

TL: "'cause I said so."

Zeon: "Ri-ight…"

TL: "Okay, down to business!" *microphone pops out of nowhere* "Zeon, you are one of only three male demons in all of Yami, correct?"

Zeon: "Uh, yeah…?"

TL: "Well, personally, I want to know something. Has any girl caught you're eye yet?"

Zeon: *blushes lightly* "Y-yeah, actually…."

TL: *gets really close to his face with the microphone* "Ooh, who, who?!"

Zeon: *vein mark* "WHY THE HELL WOULD I TELL YOU?!"

TL: "…oops." *turns to the screen* "I don't own anything from Naruto. See you after the show!" *ninja poofs*

Zeon: "GET BACK HERE!"

(Line)

**Chapter Seventeen: The Palisade**

Naruto hummed happily as he packed up his ninja tools. He was going on an S-ranked mission to save Nadi and Kitla. His grin faded as he remembered that he would have to fight Sasuke. He scowled and sat on his bed. **Okay! Before I go, I have to make sure I know what I'm doing. I have to save Nadi and Kitla, but what about Sasuke? Hmm…..I suppose I'll have to avoid him this round….** He sighed and fell back on his bed, arms crossed behind his head. He closed his eyes. He might feel relaxed, but in truth, he was quite nervous. The reason for this? Nadi. Two and a half years ago, they had been much closer then people thought. When he talked to the Pervy Sage about it, he had called it 'love at first sight' or something. Naruto had never said anything, but he suspected that he might love her. He would have to see her again to be sure, but the possibility was still there. His blood boiled at the thought of what Orochimaru was doing to her. Kyuubi was also strangely fond of her as well, which added to his fighting emotions. He had asked the kitsune why he liked Nadi, but hadn't received an answer. A fierce pounding on his door reawakened him and he went to answer it. He found Sai and Sakura standing there, waiting for him. He ran back into his room and grabbed his pack. He turned to them, grinning. "Alright, let's go!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "We have to meet up with Kakashi-sensei first, moron." Naruto sweat dropped. "Oh yeah…" Sai snickered, starting down the stairs. A vein popped in his head. "What's so funny, pretty boy?!"

"You."

Sakura sighed. This was going to be a **long **mission. As Naruto kept yelling at the ever calm Sai, they reached the marketplace where they caught many stares. Finally, Sakura punched Naruto in the head. "Oh will you shut up already?!" He kept silent, nursing the bump on his head. Sai snickered at him again and he glared in his direction. Sakura pushed her way between them. They reached the gates finally, seeing their sensei leaning against a tree. Sakura waved to him, as Naruto kept glaring at Sai. "Sensei!" He looked up from his book, smiling. "I see you two aren't getting along as usual." Sakura sighed, shrugging. Naruto glared at Sai from the corner of his eye. "I still don't get why **he's **coming…" Kakashi sighed as he closed his book and pushed away form the tree. "He's coming because he's part of the team, Naruto." Naruto muttered profanities as Sai grinned cheekily. "Shall we?" He waved in the gates direction.

(Line)

_Iwagakure_

Kitla sighed, lying on her back in bed, hair flowing over the sides. It had been five days since her confinement. She hadn't seen anyone sine that night with Sasuke. She rolled onto her side, blushing. **He probably thinks I'm a wimp now. How could I sing in front of him?! **She groaned, burying her face in her pillows. A knock on her door pulled her out from under her covers and she shivered. Her sleepwear was a black silk strap-less gown, well past her feet. On the chest it had gold stitched patterns of snakes. Orochimaru had chosen it for her. She made her way to her door, unlocking it. Nadi stood on the other side, looking around nervously. "N-nadi?!"

"Shhhh!" She pushed Kitla back into the room, closing the door. She went to the window and closed the curtains as Kitla sat on the bed. "So…"

"I'm leaving." Kitla's eyes widened. "What?! What are you talking about?!"

"…I'm leaving. I can't take it anymore." As she spoke, she walked back over to the bed and sat beside Kitla. She nodded, a grim look on her face. "How?"

"Akumo-sensei is going to make a diversion to draw Orochimaru to him. Hopefully Kabuto as well…" Kitla snorted. "And with me and Sasuke confined you'll have a clear shot at the gate." Nadi nodded sadly. "At least you won't have to try to catch me". Kitla sighed as she scratched her head. "When?"

"…in a few minutes…"

"Oh great…"

"Sorry..." Kitla leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Where will you go?" Nadi blushed. "…Konoha…" Kitla smirked. "So…you prefer kitsune over taka (1), eh?" Nadi smacked her on the arm. "Kitla! It's not like that!" Kitla ran her fingers over the red on her face. "Of course not." She blushed harder and turned away. Kitla smirked, standing up. She pulled Nadi with her and walked to the window. She opened it as Akumo's chakra flared. She lifted Nadi onto the windowsill. She closed her eyes and hugged her close. "Tell him that he better take care of you, all right?"

"Mmhm…" Kitla drew back. She sighed and wiped away Nadi's tears with the back of her hand. She transformed into a regular sound shinobi and jumped out the window. Kitla closed the window and drew the violet and gold curtains closed. She rested her forehead against the cloth as she heard the pained screams of shinobi. Tears slowly dripped down her face, as she heard the pained scream of a dragon.

(Line)

_The Team_

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, restless. He was going much too slow for his tastes. Kakashi-sensei said to run slow to preserve energy for fighting. He glanced behind him to see him companions, Kakashi, as always, was reading his book. Sakura and Sai were talking quietly. The three cloaked figures though… He didn't know why, but they bugged him for some reason. All he knew about them was that one was guy, and the others were girls. Also, they were from Nadi's village. That was about it. The one in the grey cloak, the guy, waved. Naruto raised an eyebrow. **Huh? **He jumped over to where they ran, curious.

"So, Zeon. Who gets who?"

"Well, you get the doc Sumi. Arachna you can have his flunkeys. **I **get Sasuke." Naruto's eyes widened. "Hey, how do you know Sasuke?!" The others looked back at him. The two women fell silent, as the man let his hood fall. Naruto grimaced. **Yeowch…that's some scar…** "My name's Zeon. And this", he pointed at his scar with his thumb, "Is how I know Sasuke." Naruto sweat dropped. The two girls took their hoods off as well. "This is Sumi, and Arachna." They both nodded at him. He looked at them both carefully.** Huh…They don't seem too special… **Kyuubi growled a warning in the back of his head. Naruto shook his hair out to clear the sound, as Sumi started to talk to him. "So you're Naruto?"

"Eheheh. Yep!"

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"I pictured someone…taller." Zeon laughed out loud, as Naruto glared at her. "What does my height have to do with anything?!"

"Well, I pictured Kyuubi's container to be more…well, more." Naruto growled at her as Kyuubi laughed at him. "Are you trying to start something?!" Sumi abruptly stopped, landing on a branch. She tosses her cloak into the tree as everyone stopped just ahead of them. Naruto crouched in front of her on a different branch, growling. Sumi looked at him with calm, degrading eyes. "Do you want me to start something?"

"Sumi. Save it." She turned and glared at Kakashi coldly. "Why should I? He obviously doesn't realize **why **we're here." Kakashi sighed. "The more time we waste here, the longer Nadi and Kitla are with Him", he chided gently. Sumi gave a growl of her own, whipping the trees into a windstorm. She glared at Naruto before jumping back to Zeon's side. "Fine. But you", she pointed to Naruto, "Keep you're tongue behind you're teeth." He growled, but said nothing. He jumped past them further into the sea of trees. He heard them follow him momentarily. As they finally reached the tree-line he stopped and waited for the others. He crouched down and squinted into the fading sunset. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai landed beside him, while Zeon, Sumi, and Arachna stayed close together behind him. He could hear the flowing whisper of Sumi's voice as they talked amongst themselves. Try as he could, he couldn't hear it, despite the small distance between them. "So…what's the plan?" Beside him, Sakura pulled on her black gloves. "Well…I suppose gathering information would be a start."

"Um…excuse me?" They turned as they felt Arachna's velvet voice brush past their ears. Sai grinned. "How such an enchanting voice belongs to such a violent young woman I may never know." Naruto could see red beneath her hood and snickered. "W-well, we aren't too good with people skills. This is the first time I've been outside Yami. So if we're doing information recon, maybe you guys should do it."

"You mean you've **never **been outside you're village? My, how interesting." Arachna flushed harder as Sai grinned at her. Kakashi nodded. "Of course we will. Won't we, Sakura?" He turned to her, smiling. She sighed. "I'm going to get stuck with all the work again…" Zeon and the others jumped down onto the path, throwing their cloaks into the trees. Kakashi landed behind them, glancing at the fallen clothing. "Shouldn't you keep those on? You kind of stick out in a crowd…" Naruto snorted as he jumped down from the tree. **Like you're one to talk. **"It won't make any difference. I intend to obliterate Orochimaru and his 'minions'. If they find me first, it just saves me the time." Sakura and Sai landed beside Naruto, as he dusted himself off and readjusted his pack. "You see for us, this is more then just a rescue mission. This is revenge." Kakashi began to walk, motioning them to follow. Naruto went to Zeon, holding the straps to his backpack. "Revenge? What for?" Zeon snorted. "Haven't you heard what an awesome guy he is?"

"Well…I meant what he did personally."

"…he is the cause of our village's chaos. He has poisoned the minds of our council, and stolen our secrets. Also," his hands clenched into fists, "He deeply hurt the person most important to me. For that, I will burn down Iwagakure if that's what it takes to kill him." Naruto blinked and slowed to walk beside Sakura. **Passionate guy… **he sweat dropped. He turned his head back to where Arachna and Sai were. He was looking at the scenery they passed, and she was staying as far away as possible from him. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you after Orochimaru?" She shrugged. "I owe Kitla. And I'm always up for a good fight." Sai looked her up and down. "So you're a brawler, eh?" She growled, blushing. "Keep you're eyes on my face, or I'll knock yours off!" Sai laughed at her and a vein popped in her head. Naruto turned back, reminding himself not to get in between them.

"Quiet. We're nearing a village." Everyone was quiet, though you could hear a thunk as Arachna whacked Sai over the head with his fan/stick (2) thingy. **We haven't been walking that long… **As they neared the top of the hill, a small village came into view. It wasn't very large, but it was protected by a beige-yellow palisade (3). As they walked closer, they could see that this 'palisade' was made of all types of human bones, including skulls. Naruto shivered and looked over at Kakashi. "W-was this here before?"

"…no, it wasn't." Sai cautiously walked up to the palisade and tapped it with his fan. The sound echoed for a moment, before something fell squarely on Zeon's head. "Ack!" He quickly hid behind Sumi. Arachna rolled her eyes as Sumi patted him on the head. She unsheathed a long dagger, as long as her arm, and poked the object tentatively. The object was wrapped in a dark blue cloth, and unwrapped as it was moved. The cloth revealed a skull, eye sockets empty, stained teeth bared. Zeon and Naruto shrieked, landing in the closest person's arms. Sumi just patted Zeon's head again as she looked at the skull curiously. Naruto ended up in Sakura's arms. He grinned nervously at her. She huffed and dropped him.

"Oof! Hey~!" Kakashi picked up the skull and removed the cloth. He tossed the bone behind him, nearly nailing Naruto in the head as he stood up. He ducked just in time. He glared at his teacher, muttering profanities as he stood dusting himself off. Kakashi sighed heavily and showed them what he had found. "I don't think we're going to get much information out of this village." In his hands was a bandana with a metal plate, engraved with Iwagakure's symbol. A shinobi headband.

(Line)

TL: *whispering* "Okay folks. I don't have much time so"-

*you hear a door open*

Zeon: "AHA! Found you!"

TL: "…ah shit."

Zeon: *tackles TL*

*anime cloud, feet, arms and occasionally head stick out*

TL: *sitting on the ground, X bandage on her head, clothes ripped a little* "Ow…"

Zeon: "Humph…." *leaning on TL's back*

TL: *sighs* "At least I'm alive! Review please!"

Zeon: "…?"

(1)= hawk

(2)= What is that thing seriously? If anybody has an official name for it, please enlighten me.

(3)= defensive fence (Picture a giant wall of bones 50 metres high all around the village)

Kit-chan


	19. Chapter 18

Tainted Light: "And today we have Rouge!"

Rouge: "…"

TL: "….so!"

Rouge: "….so?"

TL: *sighs*sticks the microphone in her face* "Is there a guy you like?"

Rouge: "…perhaps…"

TL: *perks up* "Really? Who?!"

Rouge: *smirks*sirs back and crosses her arms over her chest* "…"

TL: *sweat drops* "This ain't gonna be easy…"

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The Boy with Crimson Feathers**

Sakura gasped, holding her hand over her mouth. "You mean…" Sumi closed her eyes and exhaled, sending a gust of wind through the fence of bones. She winced. "Yep. Those are the villagers." Sai looked at her strangely. "How do you know?"

"These bones aren't that old. I can still pick up their voices in the wind…" Zeon and Arachna started to walk in opposite directions at the same time. "Hey, hey! Where you going?!" They answered Naruto at the same time.

"Looking for a door." Naruto frowned. "Can't we just go over it?" Sai smirked. "Be my guest." He waved a hand towards the fence. Naruto huffed and walked over to it. He put his hands together and formed the hand sign, focusing his chakra into the soles of his sandals. He put his left foot on the fence then the other. He looked back after a few steps. "See? Heh heh! Nothing to it!" Sakura sighed. "Don't get cocky!" The others walked towards the fence as he stuck his tongue out at her. "Aw~ Come on Sakura! Have some- AHH!" The bone fence began to move underneath his feet and he jumped off. The bones gained a red hue to them, like their blood had returned. Everyone inched closer together as the eye sockets gained an eerie pink light, like eyes. A rumbling started, and the palisade moved. The section in front of them slowly started to move forwards. Naruto nearly shrieked. "What the hell?!" Nearly. The bones had reassembled themselves half way and hung off the wall. Their hands reached out, beckoning them. Their mouths opened and closed as if they were talking.

Sumi froze, her gaze riveted on them. Slowly she took a step forward, ignoring everyone's warnings. She walked right up to the skeletons with tears in her eyes. Sakura grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back before she could walk any further. "What the hell are you doing?!" Sumi turned hollow eyes dripping with silver tears on her. "Those children…I…we have to help them…" Sai walked up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "We will." She didn't even look at him and walked into the sea of boney hands, tugging at her clothes. She felt her hair being tugged as well, but shut her eyes to the pain. She stopped walking and turned to them. She stretched out a shaking hand to Naruto. "Please…" He gulped and took a step forward. He walked over and accepted her hand, letting her lead him though the skeletons. He shuddered as they pried at his clothing. Once he was beside her in the darkness, he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled back to others. "Come on guys!"

Sai was the next one through, holding Arachna's hand. Naruto suppressed a smirk as she snatched her hand back, blushing. Sai merely smiled, glancing around. Kakashi and Zeon stepped through with Sakura between them. When everyone stood in a circle, Sai finally spoke up. "So…where are we?" Everyone glanced around, seeing nothing but black. Sumi pointed forward wordlessly. Zeon shrugged. "Guess we go that way." Sumi leaded them through the shadows following a path only she seemed to be able to see. Everyone followed close behind, keeping together. She suddenly stopped and raised a hand. Arachna and Zeon walked up to either side of her. "Sumi?"

"…wind."

"Huh?"

"I can feel wind here…" Arachna frowned.

"And you're point?" Sumi rolled her eyes. "Step back." They did as they were told and she raised both arms up beside her. She pointed her palms outwards and closed her eyes. A small windstorm formed with her in the centre and quickly grew in size and strength. It pushed the others around, and Naruto closed his eyes and raised his arms to block the harsh wind. Arachna, much to her chagrin, clung to Sai's arm. He just grinned down at her. She raised her hand to smack him, when Sumi raised her hands above her head and clapped, creating a shockwave. The whirlwind pushed out further, forcing them onto their knees. Sai now clung to Arachna as well and she smirked. The wind became so fierce that they had to hide against each other to protect their eyes and ears. A loud shatter echoed, almost like glass, then there was no sound at all. After the loud windstorm, the silence was deafening. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, blinking. He looked around as everyone got up carefully. They were in the middle of a village marketplace, devoid of people. All the goods were still in the stalls, some restaurants grills were even still on. It was as if the people just walked away. Sumi sighed in contentment, turning to everyone and smiled. Arachna frowned. "What the hell are you so happy about?"

"The children made it home." Naruto just stared at her, confused. Kakashi blinked. "Do you mean the villagers?" Sumi just grinned and took Zeon's hand dragging him down the street. Sakura turned to Kakashi as they walked after them. "So it was a genjutsu?"

"A very powerful one it seems. From what Sumi said about 'children', I'd say it was made from the souls of the villagers somehow…"

"Interesting. I'd love to know how they did that." Everyone just stared at Sai as he grinned. "What? Just curious." Naruto shook his head and looked up as Sumi stopped. She pointed up at a sign, smiling. "Found out were we are!" Everyone looked up to see a sign written in gold scripture on a white stone slab.

_Welcome to Taka Village, home to Iwagakure's finest onsen!_

_Enjoy your stay!_

Naruto sweat dropped. "An…onsen?" Sumi giggled. "Yep! Come on, we can have a soak and rest before we carry on. Hmm…" She looked at the sign for a moment before tugging Zeon to the left road. "This way!" Kakashi frowned, glancing around. **I don't like this. Why would they set such a strong genjutsu on a tiny village like this one? **As they walked down the street towards the baths, a red feather floated down in front of Sakura. She caught it and held it up to the sun, the feather glowing a little from the sun's rays. As she lowered it, her eyes settled on a young man perched on a telephone pole. His hair was a dark red, his eyes the same shade of crimson. He looked to be about 16 years old, close to her age. As he stood, she could easily see the muscles beneath his exposed skin. He wore a black vest open with silver chains hanging from the pocket. He also wore black leather pants that tied up on the sides and no shoes or socks. What really caught her attention though was the pair of gorgeous crimson wings half folded against his back. He smiled a wicked grin, before vanishing, slowly fading away. Sakura blinked before looking down into her hand. The feather was still there, so she hadn't hallucinated. She glanced around quickly. "Sakura! Come on or we'll leave you behind!"

"C-coming Kakashi-sensei!" She ran after him, tucking the feather in her weapon's pouch. "What were you doing?"

"N-nothing." Sumi smiled back at them. "We're here! You guys go in that side." She grabbed Arachna and Sakura, dragging them into the hot spring. Naruto sweat dropped. "Why is she so happy?"

"No clue."

**In the change room**

Sumi hummed softly as she undressed, ignoring Sakura and Arachna's strange looks. She had gotten those poor children home and that was what mattered. She had seen their last memories and knew instantly who was responsible. There was a trio of renegade shinobi running around the human world claiming to be demons. They were in fact laboratory freaks. Altered humans, cast away once they had served their purpose. She had seen their leader in the dying eyes of the villagers. She growled as she wrapped a towel around her body. In response, the sliding doors slammed themselves shut violently. She sweat dropped. She opened the door to the hot spring, ignoring Arachna's snickering. She sunk down into the warm water, sighing. She closed her eyes and let her head rest on the edge, her hair now up in a bun. The girls were silent for awhile, until Sakura asked Arachna something. "So…Sai huh?"

"…what about him?"

"Pretty cute huh?"

"Uh…'scuse me?"

"And oh so manly." Sumi and Arachna snickered. "Yeah, real 'manly'." Sakura smacked their arms. "I'm being serious here!" Arachna rolled her eyes.

"Look, he's a condescending stick-up-the-ass pretty boy. There's nothing CUTE or MANLY about him, okay?" Sumi smirked, before proving Sakura's point.

"Got a nice ass though."

"Yeah…..Hey wait a-!!" They laughed at her red face. She huffed, turning away. "You guys are cruel…" Sumi pushed over to her side and put an arm around her shoulders, Sakura on the other side. They both said one word at the same time, "Denial." She blushed harder. "Yeah well, you-oooh…" Sumi frowned as she went limp in there arms. "Arachna?!" She stopped and put a hand on her forehead, swaying. She could hear Sakura's worried voice, but it sounded so far away…She fell face first into the water and let her dizziness pull her under.

* * *

_Iwagakure_

Kitla sighed as she hid in a tree. Sasuke and herself were forced to train with each other to make up for Akumo. He had been caught and sentenced to life in the dungeon for allowing Nadi to escape. Since her clothes had been toasted when Orochimaru bit her, he had given her another weird outfit to wear. It was a dress that tied around her neck, and went just below her knees. The strange thing was that it was made of black fur. It made her skin crawl, because she suspected it was wolf fur. Her hair was up in a bun with a gold snake pin with emeralds for eyes. On her feet were normal black sandals. Kitla tensed as a twig snapped. She closed her eyes, her hand moving to her sword's hilt. She heard the air move to her left and pulled out her sword, effectively blocking his blade. She smirked at his scowl and pushed back, creating small black sparks from her chakra. The sound of steel clashing echoed through the forest. Her chakra pulsed through her sword as she pinned him to a tree, numbing his arm. She twisted her sword a little to the left and knocked his sword from his hand. She smirked as she looked up, faltering as she saw the active Sharingan. He took the chance to seize her right wrist, the hand that held her sword, and tackled her to the ground. She grunted as her back connected harshly with the ground. She groaned and opened her eyes, only to meet crimson. She immediately froze, her eyes widening and her throat locking up. He frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. J-just get off…"

"You're stuttering." She gave him an animalistic growl and forced her legs up, kicking him in his stomach.

"I said get off!!"

She shoved him away and bolted upright. She raised a hand up to her face so she could see it, "Tch". She was shaking. Sasuke was now standing in front of her with his blade pressed to her throat.

"I think this is one of the first times its been a tie…"

She sighed. "Sorry…"

"Don't apologize, tell me why," he snapped. She flinched and wound her arms around herself. He frowned, lowering his sword. He sat cross legged in front of her, sheathing his sword.

"Talk. Now."

She chuckled. "Not one for words are you?"

"…"

"Alright, alright. No need to glare. You know how my village uses a portal right?"

He nodded.

"When I was a child, I wandered into the portal by mistake and wound up beside the old Akatsuki lair. He found me…Itachi."

An involuntary shiver ran up her spine as Sasuke stiffened at the name.

"I…we still don't know what he did, but my body's never been the same. Akumo rescued me after a month."

Sasuke growled softly. **Her and Itachi were together for a month?! **

"It was my first memory of the human world, so I've always been a little afraid. I never made the connection because you never used to look so much like him…"

"…I see…"

She whispered an apology, tightening her arms around herself. He sighed and stood, bringing her with him. He walked over and grabbed her sword from the ground, her black chakra gone. He walked back and tied the sword back to her hip, ignoring her startled squeak.

"Don't apologize. It's not you're fault we look alike."

She remained silent noticing his words held high resentment.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Nn?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it.

"W-we should probably go back now…"

He raised an eyebrow but began walking down the path back to the base. She trailed after him, once again folding her arms against her chest. **I won't tell him… He already has his brother and Orochimaru to deal with. **She shivered at the thought of that man. Sasuke looked over his shoulder.

"…cold?"

"Hm? Oh, no I'm fine."

She unwrapped her arms from herself and clasped them behind her back. He shrugged and looked forwards again. Kitla watched him from the corner of her eye. **Now that I'm looking he actually looks nothing like Itachi. Its just the Sharingan… **They walked back to the base in relative silence. Kitla decided she was going to visit Akumo once she got back. Hopefully Kabuto wasn't around… She shivered again, frowning. **I do that too much…Maybe I am cold. **Sasuke stopped.

"Are you SURE you're not cold?"

"No, I'm fine." She paused before grinning.

"Are you worried about me, Sasuke-kun?"

His eyes narrowed and he growled before spinning around and walking quickly down the trail. She snickered and followed him, hiding a smile behind her hand.

* * *

TL: *glaring at Rouge*

Rouge: *glaring back*

TL: "…who is it?"

Rouge: "…you."

TL: *groans* "Why won't you give me a straight answer?!"

Rouge: "…'cause."

TL: *twitches*

Rouge: "*smirks*

TL: "Will you at least give me a hint?"

Rouge: "…tweet."

TL: "What the hell kind of hint is that?!"

Rouge: *looks down at her fingernails*

TL: *sighs in defeat*turns to the screen* Please review…

**NEXT TIME: A VERY, UH, FURRY GUEST**


	20. Chapter 19

Tainted Light: "This time we have Ginger with us! How you doing?"

Ginger: "Uh…good?"

TL: "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Ginger: "?"

TL: "How do you feel about getting pretty much no screen time?"

Ginger: "…actually, I'm a key character for what's going on back in Yami, so I'm good."

TL: "Oh…"

Ginger: "What?"

TL: "I thought you'd be disappointed about not showing everybody you're demon form."

Ginger: *shrugs* "Life sucks. Nothing you can do about it."

TL: *nods* "Yeah…" *turns to screen* "Enjoy chapter nineteen!"

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Our Fallen King**

Kitla stalked down the halls towards the dungeon, careful not to let her heels click against the floor. She had changed out of her practice clothes before heading out. She had been planning to just wear her purple outfit again, but got shivers when she looked at it now. Her hand clamped down on her neck. The mark was quite strange, as it hadn't tried to interfere during training. She shook her head, her large braid smacking her in the face. She twitched and tugged her hair back into place. She was wearing a tight black dress that went to her knees embroidered with a golden snake. Its tail was at her right hip, and it wound itself around her waist up to her chest. Her shoes were black leather criss-crossed up her legs with 2 inch heels. She blamed Orochimaru for her style influence. She sneaked down the cement steps, staying away from the torchlight. As she neared the corner she saw movement and melted into the shadows. The shinobi that regularly brought Akumo his food and drink passed her, yawning. Her golden eyes watched him as he climbed the stairway, the stone door sliding shut behind him. She crept out of the shadows after she was sure there was no one else. As she walked past the cells she saw many ragged men claw at their cell bars. When she reached the end of the hallway there was another door guarded by two men. She cursed softly and slid up against on of the cells. She looked in quickly and saw that it was vacant. She remembered something that Kabuto had told her, something about him, "being able to open any door in the compound". She quickly created a clone of Kabuto, snorting in disbelief that she had to pretend to be him.

She walked up to it and breathed some of her black chakra into it. It gave a choked gasp and coughed, coming to life.

"Who's there?" She quickly melted into the clone's shadow as a guard spotted him. 'Kabuto' walked up to them.

"Oh, sir!" They both saluted as he nodded at them.

"Lord Orochimaru has sent me to evaluate if our prisoner has had any improvements towards his...attitude." They both bowed and opened the door, closing it behind him. She pulled herself out of its shadow as it vanished in a poof of smoke. Before her was yet another staircase, this one she could not see the bottom of though. She allowed her heels to strike against the steps this time, allowing the person at the bottom to be alerted of her coming. After what seemed like hours, she finally reached the bottom. There before her was a gruesome sight. The prisoner's silver locks were matted with blood and grime, crimson eyes covered in black silk. Snakes hung from the ceiling, their fangs suspending him from his wrists. Their yellow eyes glittered as they dug their teeth in deeper. Shredded leather strips hung on his, what was left of his clothing. Slashes and cuts riddled his body, blood staining the ground. On all walls were many gruesome torture devices. The entire floor surrounding him was covered with sealing jutsus, barely keeping his massive demonic power at bay. As she neared she noted in disgust that the "caretakers", had thrown his food and water at him. She picked up a cloth and knelt by his side. He started when she wiped his neck, the rag coming away a dark red.

"W-who...?" She sighed as she continued to clean him.

"Look at how far we've fallen..." He slumped his shoulders slightly in relief.

"Kitla." She smiled slightly as she threw the napkin away, tucking her legs beneath her. She frowned and reached up to untie his blindfold. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light. She set the blindfold down beside her, wincing as her hand came back covered in blood. He chuckled hoarsely.

"Sorry. So, what's goin' on?" She sighed.

"Well, I managed to get Nadi out. Problem is now that Sasuke and I have been confined." He snorted.

"Bet Kabuto got a kick outta that."

"Yep. How are you holding out?" He shrugged as much as he could, wincing when the snakes dug deeper into his veins.

"Haven't used anythin' real special yet. Jus' the usual; whips, knives in the gut, yada yada." She rolled her eyes.

"You've still got you're sarcasm so I'd say you're fine."

"Heh. So how are you and Sasuke doin'?" She blushed slightly against her will and turned her head to the side. He cackled, the sound echoing eerily.

"Ooh~ You and the Uchiha are progressin' along I see." She glared at him from the corner of her eye. He chuckled and shook his head.

"The sooner you drag you're ass outta denial the better, kid." She sighed.

"I'm not in denial, it's just..."

"Just...?" She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just the fact that he's the last of his clan, an avenger, is completely obsessed with killing his elder brother, and see's everyone else as nothing more then pawns or toys."

"...you have weird taste in men."

"Shut up..." He smirked. She smiled slightly before sighing.

"I should go..." He nodded sadly. He hesitated before answering.

"Jus'...come back okay?" Her heart clenched at the vulnerable look in her sensei's eyes. She picked up the blindfold and retied it. She kissed his forehead before whispering in his ear.

"I would never leave you, my King." A ghost of a smile flitted over his lips as she bowed at the waist. She ascended the stairs, once again creating the Kabuto clone. She melted into its shadow as it opened the door. The men bowed as it walked back past the dungeon cells and into the main corridor. They had almost made it back to her room when low and behold, Kabuto came around the corner. She immediately dispelled the clone and jumped from the wall to brace herself against the ceiling, her legs in a splits. She held her breath as he passed under her. He stopped right beneath her and leaned against the wall as another shinobi passed him. Once he was sure they were gone he looked up straight into her eyes. She gulped, causing a smirk to appear on his face.

"Well, well. Is that the best you could do?" She glared heatedly at him and he chuckled, holding up a hand for her to take. He smiled innocently. She got shivers just looking at it.

"Come down. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She snorted in disbelief, but allowed him to catch her as she dropped from the ceiling. She looked at him warily as he smiled, his grip on her hand tightening. As she opened her mouth he started to drag her down the hallway. She stumbled slightly but quickly regained her balance.

"H-hey! What are you...?" He put a finger to his lips.

"Shh.." She glared at him but lowered her voice to a whisper.

"What are you doing?" He smiled that stupid grin again.

"Why I'm simply helping out a fellow shinobi in distress." She grunted in disbelief. They reached her room and he finally let go of her hand. She gave a silent sigh of relief as she opened her door.

"Shadow." She turned back around to find him seriously invading her personal bubble. Her eyes widened and she lifted a hand to his chest to push him back. He just grabbed that hand and held it against his chest. She raised her other hand in a fist to hit him, to find it trapped in his chakra strings. She opened her mouth to scream just in time for him press his lips to her's. He pulled her flush against him, hand tightening in her now loose hair. She squeezed her eyes shut in disgust, desperately trying to pull her hand from his trap. Meanwhile he had closed his eyes in pleasure and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She growled when she felt the soft muscle invade her mouth and bit down hard. He jerked back and licked his lips, tinting them a light red. He smirked, disappearing as the strings snapped. She swung her fist angrily, only to hit empty air. His arrogant voice met her eras and her lips pulled back in a snarl.

"I can't wait to see Sasuke's face when I tell him you let me kiss you, my darling"

"You tell him and I'll rip you apart, you pathetic human!"

"Tsk, tsk. That's hardly any way to talk to me Shadow." Her ears tried to pinpoint him.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" She heard him chuckle.

"I know you went to see Akumo. What do you think Lord Orochimaru will do when he finds out that you sneaked out? And that you got caught." She visibly flinched.

"Exactly. Here's my offer; I don't tell Lord Orochimaru, and you owe me a favor. No matter what or when, you will do as I ask."

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh I am. I already know when I'm going to call on you, and you **will **answer." She growled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Her voice echoed slightly in the empty hallway. Her ears strained to hear any answer. She sighed when she realized that he had left. She quickly retreated into her room, making sure to lock it. She untied her shoes and flung them at her open closet, flopping onto her bed. She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. A single tear slid down her face in frustration as she slowly slipped unconscious. **Now I'm indebted to a monster...**

* * *

Naruto groaned, groggily opening his eyes. Everything he saw was slightly fuzzy and unfocused. He had a pounding headache and tried to raise his hands to his head, but found himself completely chained up. His eyes widened as his vision cleared. Everyone was unconscious still, wrapped in chains that tied them to the wall, as well as chakra draining ropes. He frowned when he realized he was gagged as well. He tried to make some noise or wriggle around but gave up after a few minutes. He looked around the room and tried to figure out where they were. There were no windows, no shelves or cupboards, and one door. He rolled his eyes. **Haven't villains ever heard of Home Depot? **He sniggered to himself quietly. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. A strange creaking sound made him open his eyes and he gasped. Hanging above them was a golden bird cage enameled with leaves, orchids, and hummingbirds. The door was styled just like a normal bird cage, with the exception of the gold chains keeping it shut. There at the bottom, wrapped in green silken sheets, was Nadi.

* * *

TL: "So that's what's going on in Yami"?

Ginger: "Yep. People are dropping like flies."

TL: "Wow...all because of them?"

Ginger: *nods* "Mm hm. We kicked them out, and now we've got nobody up there."

TL: "Well...what about Akumo?"

Ginger: *blinks* "Hey...that's a good idea!"

TL: "Have to wait till he escapes Orochi's torture chamber of doom though."

Ginger: "Oh yeah. Damn..."

Tl: *pats her on the head*turns to the camera* "Review please! Pretty pretty please?"

**NEXT TIME: A LUCKY GUEST!**


End file.
